


Reviving Eternity

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: AU kind of, Blood Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Instinctive, Memories, Reader-Insert, Teasing, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long. Awfully long. And I never thought I'd see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gentleman and the Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me! ^^ Also, English is not my native language, so, I apologize for any mistakes. Comment and tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome :)
> 
> P.S: Some things may seem a bit rushed... I suck at descriptions.. >.

**Liz’s P.O.V.**  
Today people seem genuinely happy. Everyone was talking, laughing, drinking, and unaware of the danger that awaits them. If it would happened.

Looking at the bottle of wine, I sighed and took a sip. How I hated my predictions sometimes. Finally, I had a day just for myself. That includes saving the day on a day-off. It’s though being a hunter, a vigilante as they would call it. Also, it’s though being a hybrid.  
When you’re a vampire and a human at the same time, things can get pretty intense sometimes. Yes, I was one of the most powerful beings on earth, but that doesn’t give the other species the right to simultaneously piss me off, and trying to get laid with me. I looked around and received some stares. _Vampire stares._  
I was sitting on a large wall that was in the middle of a garden, where the party was being held. I was wearing my normal back attire, nothing too provocative, just a normal black t-shirt, and black jeans that accentuate my curves. My long wavy dark brown hair was loose, and I had little makeup on.  
I could feel others of _my kind_ around me. When I say _my kind_ , I’m talking about pure vampires as I identify mostly with my vampire side than my human side. I could read their minds; I could feel their feelings, specially their bad intentions.

Looking with my peripheral vision, I saw three vampires in the party. I wasn’t trying to get laid, or feed, because I had fed earlier, but it was not enough. I was a little hungry and craving for something…. One of the vampires was walking in my direction. _Let the games begin_.

He approached me, elegantly dressed, the looks of a musician of the XVIII century, with a glass of wine. _Wait! That was not wine… that was blood. Was he that reckless, to bring a glass of blood into a party full of humans?_ Let me get a better look at him.

As I looked at him, the first words that crossed my mind were _“violinist”_ and _“good”_. I smiled. The guy was definitely my type, but not today.  
He bowed at me, his long arm extended towards me, holding the glass. 

“Will you accept it, _mon chérie_?” – He asked with a heartily smile. 

I giggled. _Wow, this guy was definitely my type. It reminds me of someone I know._ But like I said: Not today. 

“Yes and no. I accept your offer, just because it’s a good one. O Negative, am I right?” – I said, pointing to the glass. 

“How did you…?” – He asked. He was a little surprised with my abilities. I could see he had guts, the courage only an ambitious person could possess. _A devoted musician._

I didn’t answer. I stared at him and my eyes flashed red with a smirk plastered on my face. I could see the confusion in his mind. Will he come forward, or leave with fear?  
He stood up, straightening his posture, and looked at me with an understanding matter. 

“And…?” – He asked eager to hear my voice, but knowing my answer. 

“And… no. You cannot drink from me” – I said bluntly. 

He made a bow and handed me the glass.  
“Maybe on a next life… He must be very lucky” – He said. 

I closed my eyes and drank. The warm liquid sliding down my throat awakened my senses. I opened my eyes and glared at him. “He?” – I asked, while frowning my brows in confusion. 

“The person to whom you’re saving your blood.” – He smirked. 

“I wish…” – I smiled – “Maybe on a next life.” 

He nodded and walked away. I looked at the glass and smiled, shaking my head. _His blood…_

I looked through the crowd and felt someone staring at me. He was on the left side of my vision field. His look was of pure lust, a demented soul who loves hurting people. Vampires like him disgusted me. I would smack the ugly grin off his face soon. I raised the glass to him, looking seductively, and winked, drinking what’s left of the blood if it was a shot. He had listened to my conversation with the violinist. He looked pissed off with rage as I drank the blood. _Serve you right!_

Exhaling, I throw away the glass and held my bottle of wine. It was a French wine. Taking a long sip, I closed my eyes just to hear the voices of the crowd. I could feel their problems, their desires, their motivations, and their presence. All that didn’t matter now. People were arriving, they came and went, all their teeny tiny souls just floating around inside their blood, meat and bone shells, too fragile, too pure… 

More people were arriving. I took two more sips out of the bottle and listened. My back as facing the entrance, so I couldn’t see who entered, but I could feel them. Most of them are just humans, some vampires and other other-worldly beings, more humans and what not, and… _Wait!_ Something has startled me. _Vampires._

I shot my eyes open and tried to say calm. _Why was I anxious? Just because some vampires entered a party?_

They were two men, one slightly taller than the other, two different personalities. I couldn’t see their faces, but they had good sense of fashion. One was livelier than the other. That was the oldest one. They came together. He felt the same way as I do, he was calm, but something was off. He was… different…. I could feel something inside of him, his strong will, his glow… _It can’t be... In the entire world I’ve only known one person like this… His hair was… blond and curly… OH SHIT... he sensed me…!_ We were aware of each other now. My heart was beating fast… I knew it was him! My instincts fired. I felt vulnerable. _Oh please, please come here…_


	2. There's Always Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestat's point of view and a little fluff..

**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

I was delightful! This party reminded me of the old parties Louis and I used to go back in the days. It was perfect!  
We were at the main entrance. Our main purpose was to feed, but who said we can’t have some fun? I had fed earlier but I just wanted Louis to get out and eat something. We approached the entrance.

“They are a lot of our kind here…” – Louis said, a little apprehensive.

_“Mon Dieu!_ Stop whining and let’s go!”- I said. Louis can never be extra careful. I don’t even know how I could get him out of the house!

As we walked through the doors, I could see the motive of Louis whining. There were a lot of our kind here, but they’re not like us. They’re evildoers, some of them older than us. I was using my Dark Gift to sense them, in a way that they couldn’t sense us.  
I was looking through the room when I stopped on my tracks. Someone was watching me, reading me. I looked closely and I saw the hair of a beautiful young woman. She sat on a wall. Her long wavy hair fell gracefully around her back. I almost moaned when I watched her grabbing her hair in her hands and pushed it aside to her right, exposing her neck. I knew immediately who she was. Her sweet scent filled my nostrils. I had to go to her. 

“What’s wrong?” – Louis asked, sensing my attention shift to my newest discovery.

“Stay here! I’ll be right back.” – I said as I was walking lightly and cautiously to her.

I was inches away from her. I had to gather all my strength to not bite her in that moment. _How long has it been?_ I felt a pull towards her.

I grabbed her shoulders and her head fell back against my chest. My hands trailed along her arms and hugged her. She hasn’t fed enough, I could tell, and easily, melted in my embrace. I kissed the soft spot between her neck and her shoulder, all the way to her neck. She let out a delightful moan when I did this.

 

**Liz’s P.O.V.**

I felt him approaching me. My heart was beating fast (maybe this was because I hadn’t fed enough), his scent all around me. He grabbed my shoulders and I felt at ease. I leaned my head onto his chest, exposing more of my neck, melting in his embrace as I entwined my hand with his. He then proceeded to kiss me in that sweet spot over and over again, going upwards towards my neck. From my lips escaped a moan. My mind was blank, relishing in the pleasure that he was giving me. I bit my lip and he smirked against my neck.

He stopped kissing me; one of his hands cupped my cheek, his thumb lightly stroking it. His deep blue eyes piercing deep into my soul, looking at me lovingly. We didn’t need words. And we could read each other’s minds. _“It’s been too long”._

He kissed me on my lips. His tongue was tracing my upper lip, asking for permission, which I quickly granted him. He moaned in the kiss, tasting the Paris wine that he loved when he was mortal. I couldn’t let go of him now. Between the kisses I felt a pounding in my head. It was increasing, the pounding. First, I thought it was because I hadn’t fed enough. But then it grew bigger till my head hurt. This was no headache. It was my instinct. It was my vision.

“Shit, I gotta’ go! I’m so sorry” – I said, letting go of him.

“Don’t!” – He said, pleadingly.

I looked at him with hope in my eyes that we’ll see each other again soon. _What timing..._  
“Get your friend out of here. Shit’s about to get dangerous”

Noise and screams were coming off the right side of the garden. I had to hurry. He nodded and storm off out of the room. Using my powers, I made appear two daggers and teleported to where the screams came from.  
I saw a group of six people. Two of them were pointing guns at the hostages. I saw the hostages were a human and a vampire. The vampire looked at me. I look at him back, letting my true nature known to him. He didn’t talk. Just with his mind.

“I’m here to help. Please trust me.” – I telepathically sent this message to the vampire.

“Can you read my mind?” – He asked.

“Yes, what happened?” – I nodded in silence.

“I’m not sure, but don’t worry about me. They’ve injected me with dead men’s blood. I can’t move. Get the human out of here. They are planning a massacre”.

_They? Who were they? A massacre? What the hell is going on here?_  
I was pissed off now. With a look, I could incinerate them all. And that’s what I did. Their agonizing screams filled my ears with joy.  
The human was scared shitless of me. I approached him slowly. His head was on his knees, trying not to look at me.

“It’s ok; I’m not going to hurt you. Calm down, look at me” – I was trying to hypnotize him, to get him to talk to me. Maybe I would erase his memory. He looked into my eyes, crying, pleading for me to kill him, and tripping on his words.

_“This was strange…. Why would he want me to kill him? Was he in such pain that longed for the veil of death? I couldn’t…. I wasn’t that person anymore… a ruthless killer… That was buried deep in my past. I don’t kill humans anymore! That’s not me! I’m sure I don’t want to go there now”._

Yes, I could kill him. But if I didn’t, he would take the first chance he could grasp his hands on. Unless…  
I looked at the vampire, and silently asked him to feed of the human. Even a four year-old could see that he was hungry. He understood, after all he needed the blood and I couldn’t kill humans. He fed of the human, almost draining him.

Suddenly, Lestat enters the room shouting, luring my attention to him. _“Louis! Louis!”_

“Are you okay? What have they done to you?” – He approached the vampire whose name was Louis.

I realized now that this vampire was Lestat’s companion, the same fiend I felt when they entered the party. He was mesmerizing to look at.

“I’m fine” – Louis answered.

“You’re not fine! _Mon Dieu!_ YOU CAN’T EVEN STAND UP!”

I looked at both of them. Lestat looked at me asking for help. Honestly I’ve never seen him worried with anyone else instead of himself. I smiled, realizing the obvious.

“Is he your fledgling?” – I asked innocently.

“Yes” – He said smiling proudly as he was trying to get Louis to stand up. – “He’s my Louis.”

Lestat held Louis’s arm and placed around his own shoulder, holding him by his waist with his other free hand.

“I have a safe place nearby. I’ll take you there.” – I said. 

Louis looked anxiously at Lestat. After all he saw, it was normal to be afraid of me. I could kill him in a blink of an eye. _Or incinerate him…_

“Don’t worry. She’s one of the good guys. I’ve known her for a very long time”. – secured Lestat.

I snapped my fingers and teleport to my actual house. It was kind of like a mansion, but not quite. I had a thing for expensive and extravagant things. After all I grew up without a lot of possibilities… But I was never poor. But that’s another story. All the furniture was of the Victorian era, my favorite time. The house had a big living room with a big window that led to the garden. I had my double-glass windows sun proof because sometimes I had a few vampires sleep in my house, when they couldn’t find a place to hide or had nowhere to go. We were at the living room. Louis was laid down on the couch carefully, by Lestat.


	3. Louis, stop!! You're going to kill me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little too short, I have most of the text written!! I update two in two days. More things to come, especially Armand! Enjoy!! :D

“I’ve seen you haven’t made changes to the place.” – Lestat said with a grin, looking around like a kid fascinated by royalty. -“There are a lot of memories here. Of course you remember all the times I used to play the violin for you… Or when we’d go hunting together…?”

I was blushing madly. “Yes, how could I ever forget…! “ – I replied. “And how could I ever forget, that your friend is lying there, helpless on the couch waiting for someone to help?”

Lestat hissed at me in annoyance. I laughed. I loved to tease him. The worst thing that you can do to annoy him is not giving him attention.  
“I have to give him some of my blood. He will be healed in no time.”

He looked at me dead serious. I raised a brow. _What is it now?_

_“Two drops. No more.”_

_“Two drops!?!? Are you jealous or something?”_ – I asked suspiciously. 

“Ok, alright, fine”. I slit my wrist with my sharp nail. The scent of blood lingered in the air. It was so strong that it could awake the dead in a five mile radius. Louis shot his eyes open, the thirst visible. I approached him and he grabbed my wrist with both hands and drank, standing upwards. I could feel the pull in my veins. It felt so good having someone feed from me after such a long time. I bit my lip and looked at Louis. For a vampire who tastes my blood for the first time, it can go two ways: he drinks a little, or gets addicted. I was getting a little dizzy. He was restless. Only a little bit was enough. Shit, what are you doing?

_“Don’t do that. Please Louis, stop! You’ll drain me!”_

It all happened so fast: I heard a loud crash. It seems Lestat noticed what Louis was doing and throws him away to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious, breaking my cabinet filled with expensive china plates along the way. He then proceeded to sink his pristine fans in my neck, holding me tight against him. He was so warm and inviting, I couldn’t resist. I wanted to bite him and drink from him so bad like we used to do in those times. My mind was getting cloudy. I couldn’t move. He stopped abruptly, sensing my weakness and storm off the room. After all he was already used to my blood.

_“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you something to eat. Don’t you even think about feeding on Louis!”_

I sat on the couch, madly dizzy, hoping that Lestat comes back fast with my food. _And with an extra topping, I hoped”._

 

**Lestat’s P.O.V**

I wasn’t surprised that she kept the place as it was when it was ours. So many memories lingered here. All those unforgettable moments, that we once knew, belonged to the past. None of us held high hopes about our future. Not even when we needed each other the most. After all eternity wasn’t for the weak.  
When she told me she wanted to heal Louis, I couldn’t grasp the fact I had to share her with another vampire. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t own her, but I was too proud. And she and I both know what her blood does to any supernatural creature that tastes it: its lust, absolute power. We feel like gods, capable of anything. We get so addicted that rarely it is impossible to stop drinking. Especially a starving vampire who tastes her sweetness for the first time.  
I could see she’d hypnotized Louis to trust her. The craving came after. To resist it was suicide. He started to drink and I was fearful. Fearful that she got too attached to him. _After all she was more like him than she was like me. And he was sucking her dry._ Fear and then anger coursed through me.  
I grabbed him just to throw him away to the other corner of the room and sank my teeth in her neck. If she was going to be drained, it was by me. Only me. Reading her mind, I knew I had to calm her down. Something was wrong, she couldn’t control her instincts. _Oh! The irrepressible tendency to help others… It’s going to be the death of us both!_ Holding her in my arms, unwillingly, I stopped the blood frenzy that was coursing through my body and stood up. I was going to get her some food. I had drained her to the point that she almost couldn’t move, still, she could use her powers. Before I went out, I warned her not to lay a single finger on Louis.

 

**Liz’s P.O.V**

_Shit, shit, and shit, shit….!! Get it together…. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?_

Well, Louis went to sleep earlier…. I went to put him in a coffin. It was easy because he had my blood inside of him. I just had to use my levitation powers to levitate his ass out of the broken furniture _(That I will make Lestat pay. Millions of pieces of fine china that were priceless were broken! Together with a cabinet….)_ , and put him on one of the two coffins I had hidden casually on the living room. Why two coffins? Simple. I had a fiend visit me frequently, and sometimes, I too, slept in a coffin… 

Now, I had to control my feelings and try not to do something stupid. My head was pounding. That idiot almost sucked the life out of me… _Where the fuck was my food? I’m almost fainting for fuck’s sake!_  
Finally, after almost half an hour, Lestat had brought me some food, my favorite: a pedophile. Of course I wasn’t going to kill him. Just a little torture and mind fuck never hurt anybody… 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After I had almost drained the guy and tortured him and whatnot, (I left him tied up, hanging upside down on a bridge… don’t ask…), I went back home just to find Lestat laid down on my couch. 

“Come here chérie.” – He said, beckoning me with his hand. 

He looked perfect just laying there. His blond curls were glowing in the moonlight that came from the window. 

I lay down on the couch with him. We were both warm. I laid my head on his chest, his arms hugging me tight. 

“Tomorrow will be a new day” – he sighed contently, tracing light circles with his finger on the small of my back. 

Tired, I drift to sleep, my mind calmer than it was a few months ago. I kissed him passionately. 

Tomorrow was going to be a new day. With a lot of explanations to give. 


	4. Explanations and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for the next few chapters because there will be smut! Mild smut....  
> Enjoy :D

I woke up very relaxed. It’s been a while that I had a good night’s sleep. Realizing that I was still on the couch, I shift a little and I feel someone pulling me tight to them. _Lestat._

We fell asleep on the couch. The sun hadn’t bothered us because the windows allowed to see outside when the sun is up, without creating vampire dust in the process. I was so comfortable that I didn’t want to move, but we both had to get up to feed.  
Looking up at Lestat, I saw a grin forming on his lips. Suddenly, he flipped me under him. I was laid on the couch with him on top of me. His eyes look like two blue pools of endless love that I couldn’t resist. I raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell are you do…-“

Before I could say anything, he shut me up with a kiss. His tongue asked permission but today he will have to earn it. Our tongues restlessly fought for dominance. He stops kissing me and went down towards my neck as I giggled and catch my breath. His hand roamed my upper thigh up and down as he traces open mouth kisses on my neck. I was distracted for a moment when suddenly my body twitches lightly. I eyed him suspiciously. His eyes were gleaming maliciously, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Well….. Somebody’s ticklish….” – he said with a deep voice, making my breath quicken.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” – I warned him. I hated when people tickled me. The last person, who did that to me, got a kick in the stomach.  
My body twitched again, my fangs showing trough. “Lestat, stop it!!” He kissed me again but his fingers traced lightly the curve of my hip, making my body twitch. He let out a heartily laugh in my ear.

“Ah, say it again chérie!” – He said with a seductive voice, making me bite my lip.

Well, two can play this game. I tried to grab his hands, in a failed attempt to immobilize him, but he was quicker and pinned me down on the couch, grabbing my wrists with his hand, my body trapped between his legs.  
My eyes were tearing up already. I was laughing and screaming trying to break free of his tight grip. But actually I was enjoying it as much as him.

“Stop it you bastard!! STOP!” 

“Why should I??”

My fangs were showing but I was helpless against his moves. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of torture, he stopped and rested his forehead against mine. We were panting, both of us breathing fast.

“I hate you!” - I said.

“I know, love.” – He replied

We were looking at each other when I felt a presence. And it wasn’t Louis. I looked at Lestat. He nodded, feeling it too. I closed my eyes to try to feel who it was. _Armand._

_“You know the rules in my house. You better not hide if you know what’s good for you.”_

With his preternatural speed, he appeared beside the piano. He looked angry. I tried to read his mind but he shut me out.

“Amadeo! What a pleasant surprise! Love to see you like to spy on other people’s business.” – said Lestat.

“Lestat, he’s a guest in my house like you are. I’ve known Armand for a while now. Hope you two get along nicely.” – I said, getting up of the couch.

“Of course chérie! Why wouldn’t we?” – He answered as he pulled me into a loving kiss.

In that moment, I heard the opening of a coffin. Louis had woken up.

“Armand, can you wait for me outside, please? I need to talk with both of them in private if you don’t mind. I’m sorry, it’s very important.”

“I guess I interrupted something, am I right?” – He said, looking coldly at Lestat.

“No, no, it’s business. I mean it.” – I said as I was trying to shut my mind, preventing Armand from getting in.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you.” – He said with a smile.

As Armand took a leap out of the room, I directed all my attention to Louis.

“First of all, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean our encounter to go like this. I know I have a lot to justify. Are you willing to listen?” – I asked, looking at him, trying to decipher his reaction.

He sat on a nearby chair – “Go on.” – He nodded.

“Alright. About me. First off all, I’m a vampire. Half human, half vampire. Immortal to a point, except when I let my guard down. I have many powers, as you might know. My blood is one very powerful substance, a few drops can heal you, or make you go borderline insane, if you’re not used to it. It can make you feel like a god and, if you drink enough, it can make you walk in the sunlight, for two days, a week maybe… It depends… Sometimes, on rare occasion, it can make you feel like a human again, with all your vital signs working… I shouldn’t have done what I did yesterday. Lestat told me to feed you only a few drops but I didn’t listen. My body rushed with adrenaline and I made bad decisions. I see you woke up fine; the hunger might be a little too strong, but you’ve reacted well to my blood. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

My eyes were tearing up. I tried to scan his eyes for an approval, a reaction. I was getting nervous.

“I know.” – He said – “I know and I apologize for the way I reacted. I believe in you.”

He then stood up and hugged me. I could see he trusted in me, and a sparkling hint of curiosity was glowing in his eyes.

“I have heard about your kind before. I thought you were all dead. You are really one of a kind. I’m honored.” – He said, making a bow at me.

“Don’t!” – I said smiling – “Oh and one more thing: I’m a naturally born witch and I’ve got this house warded against all the… negative crap…. that it’s out there. You’ll be always safe in this perimeter. Nothing can touch you here. And you can ask me anything if you want. Even the most absurd question”.

“Well, I’ve got a lot of questions but those are to be made after dinner, shall we?” – Louis asked.

“Sure!” – I said with a big smile.

“Ladies first”. – He gesture his hand towards the window.

“But, the most important question of it all…!” – said Lestat in a dramatic way.

Louis looked at him in confusion.

“If Armand knows the effects of my blood? Or if he drunk it?” – I asked turning to Lestat. – “Not all and yes.”

He looked in utter disbelief at me. His face showing different emotions, all of them pointing towards hurt and rage.

“Two drops. He needed to heal a wound. And he asked me for more but I didn’t give him more. I didn’t forget the promise, Lestat.” _My blood is yours. Only yours my love._

 _“And I didn’t doubt. I just wanted to know if he had ever touched you in any way. But I guess he won’t, if he knows what’s good for him”._ – Lestat thought, getting up of the couch.

“Jesus fucking Christ….” – I shook my head. Great, just great! I hope these two don’t kill each other.


	5. A Warm Goodbye to the Virtuoso.

We got out of the house. It was a beautiful night, starry sky, a little breeze coursing through the autumn leafs. Ah, the sweet scent of autumn, my favorite season. Halloween was coming.  
As we were trying to find a place to go, Louis pulled me a little to him as Lestat and Armand walk in front of us.

“I need to ask you something.” – said Louis.

“Go ahead.”

Before Loius could ask, Lestat came with an idea.

“There’s a concert nearby. A violin concert. I heard the virtuoso is pretty good. What do you think? Come on let’s go! – Lestat said excitedly.  
“You’re too excited for your own good. What are you up to?” – Louis asked suspiciously.

“It’s fine by me!” – I said.

We went to the small theater where the concert would be held. As I looked around, memories started to surface. This theater was similar to the ones that I’ve preformed in. Acting was my second nature. My eyes were gleaming, my breath quicken. How I wanted to be in that stage!  
My thoughts fade when I felt an arm around my waist. Lestat was guiding me to our seats. We stayed on the back of the crowd, I, sitting between Louis and Lestat, and Armand sitting next to Louis, a frown in his beautiful features.

The concert was starting. A beautiful aria followed by an orchestra and later, by a solo violin. As the violinist started playing, a mesmerizing swoon had overcome the room. The crowd was hypnotized with each and every move of the bow, scratching at the chords. The violinist moved with the rhythm, it was too perfect, almost… inhuman at some point.  
The virtuoso looked at the crowd and caught my eye. _Wait a second! I know him!_ He seemed to notice me too.  
I looked at Lestat. His eyes were fixed at the violinist’s every move, studying him closely. I could see he was as thrilled as I.

I put my hand on Lestat’s leg to break him from the musician’s spell. – “Lestat, I know him!”

“You do? How?” – He asked.

“He was the guy I’ve met a few minutes before you showed up last night. He’s one of us”.

“One of us?” – He eyed me suspiciously. – “Sure you’ve got it wrong chérie. He is pretty skilled but, I would notice if he was one of us.”

I didn’t notice that the concert had already ended and there was an after party.

“You stay here with these two. I’ll be right back!” – I said, getting up as fast as I could.

I was wondering though the crowd, trying to find a place where he could be. He could be anywhere, giving the level of guts he’d showed me last night. Finally, after roaming the salon with my eyes twice (It shouldn’t be so hard finding a vampire, they pop right out, that pale skin is very distinguishable between mortals), I’ve found him in the lightest corner of the salon. _What the fuck? Doesn’t he care that he is exposed like that to mortals? I swear this guy…_  
I laughed. As I was approaching him, he eyed me up and down, studying my figure.

“First of all, why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were going to perform here?” – I said, sitting beside him.

“I knew you would come. Besides I’m not going to stay longer.” – He said, a little sadness crept in his face.

“Why not? A concert oversees? Or are you living the moment?” – I asked with a bright smile.

He smiled too. - “Both. And I have to leave. Some people on the west side of town know about me. But don’t worry. That shouldn’t be an issue to your coven. After all I was right…”

“Coven? I don’t have a… Oh.” - _Was he referring to Lestat?_

“And if my memory doesn’t fail me, I had to say that that handsome gentleman beside you in the audience was the vampire Lestat de Lioncourt?”

“Correct.”

“I never thought he’d come here. And I never thought you were his… but…by all means…” – He said, putting his hand on my upper thigh. Honestly if it was other guy, putting his hand on places he shouldn’t, he would get slapped. But I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. - “I was right. So I want a goodbye gift.” – He said, seductively.

“Fine, since you’re leaving town. I hope I’ll never see you again, you know?” – I laughed.

He laughed too.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible. And you know why. I saw the glow in your eyes as soon you put a step on the theater. And I’m sure I’ll see you again, on this very stage. People like us are rare. You can’t fake it, yourself, your passion. You can´t change yourself. And you certainly can’t stay in a place for too long.”

“I’m not going to miss you.” – I said playfully, as I offered my wrist.

“I know chérie” – He said, sinking his teeth down at my wrist. The vision of watching him feed was pure ecstasy. I almost moaned. I’m sure that Lestat, Louis and Armand could sense the scent of my blood now. Speaking of the devils…  
I looked up and saw Lestat, grinning. All of them had fed by now, obviously by the pinkish color on their cheeks. The violinist looked up and stopped feeding.

“The Vampire Lestat! It is an honor.” – The violinist said, making a bow.

“No need to do that my friend. You were remarkable today.” – Lestat said with a big smile. I could tell he was interested in the violinist.

“I never knew that she was yours.” – The virtuoso said, confident in his own words, holding my hand and kissing it. – “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is.” – replied Lestat. I looked down, blushing.

I didn’t want to get in the way of whatever Lestat was planning to do, so I told him that I would go home with Louis.

“Fine by me. I’ll stay here with Armand.” – said Lestat.

“Don’t mind me; I’ll come with you Liz.” – Armand quickly said.

“No, you’ll stay here Armand!” – Said Lestat in a possessive tone. – “I have an offer that should interest you.”

Armand sent a deadly look towards Lestat.

I certainly didn’t want to interrupt all that business that was going on, so, quickly I said my goodbyes and went home with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be about Liz's past, and how she met Lestat. This is a little filler.  
> Tomorrow I'm starting my second year of college/university so, I'll be a little busy but I will be consistent in updating.  
> Thank you so much for all the readers out there. You make me keep going! ^^* (I swear I feel sorry for Armand. He's bottling it all up... Oh, what shall I do with you?~~)


	6. First Contact and a Sweet Little Girl (Liz's Past Part 1)

The night was still warm, so I opened the window.

“Louis, you were about to ask me something earlier?”

“Nothing too important, just out of sheer curiosity.” – He said, sitting down on the couch. – “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Please, continue!” – I said as I make myself comfortable on the couch’s armchair.

“How’d you two met? I mean, it must’ve been a long time… He really cares about you in a special kind of way. Love.” – asked Louis, calmly.

“You want to know about my past.” – I said, laughing. He wanted to know how I and Lestat met. How’d it all come to this. – “There are only two people who know about it, and how I’ve met Lestat in the process. One of them is dead, and the other one is my butler, Linus, who is on vacation.”

“And I know you’ve been through a lot. Your kind suffers a lot since birth. If you want to omit something, don’t worry.” - said Louis, now putting himself comfortable on the couch, next to me.

“I should start with my recent departure then. Everything that was before that doesn’t matter, old wounds and old scars that I don’t want to relive again, nor ever.”  
Louis nodded.

“It all started when I was free from my old squadron. Free from responsibilities, free from everything. I had found love, someone like me, with powers, but not a vampire, nor a warlock, just… A pure love right from the start. I had bought this house, and adopted a little girl. Here’s the funny thing: As I was at the orphanage, looking for a human girl, something caught my attention. In the farthest corner, there was a blond haired girl; she mustn’t have more than 6 or 7 years old. She was the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Blond straight hair with straight bangs, little round face and green eyes. But she wasn’t just human. She was like me. A half breed. Half vampire, half human.  
As you might know, some of us grow our human body, like myself, and continue to keep all of the vampire characteristics. Some of us were born half breeds. But not her. She was trapped inside that body, from the moment she was turned, which couldn’t be that long ago. I looked at her little eyes and it was like she had found something she’d been looking for all her life. Her eyes were tearing up. She knew I was like her and she’d found a mutual. Someone that could care for her. Needless to say, I’d adopted her in that instant.

My partner was a little reluctant at first because he wanted to raise a human child, not a half breed. So, as a multifaceted mum that I was, I started to teach the girl witchcraft, and some ways to cope with her vampire side, that I know it wasn’t easy at that age.  
I and she bonded pretty closely. Her father didn’t want me to teach her witchcraft and the vampire ways, he wanted her daughter to behave like a normal human being. But I knew that wasn’t possible, she might be stuck in that body, but no daughter of mine would repress her natural instincts. One day he saw her digging through my stash of blood that I keep in this room for emergencies. Her father slapped me so hard that day. This was a warning for what was going to happen later, but, by love, I choose to ignore my instincts. That was the biggest mistake I’ve ever done, and it would cost me a lot as you’ll see.

I was still a vigilante, all my life I’d been. And my partner was aware of that. I had made this room to help other vampires that I’d found helpless, starving, wounded. This was also my music room where I put all my sweat blood and tears, when I was not hunting. He didn’t like that at all. He didn’t like that I would bring unknown vampires into the house, afraid that they would harm our daughter; after I’d told him fifteen million times that the house was protected against evildoers. And of course after that blood incident, she wasn’t allowed in this room under any circumstance.  
My partner was a hunter too and sometimes he spent nights out. One night I knew he wasn’t present and he would comeback in the day after, so, I went here and practice my violin. The door to this room was always locked. The only entrance possible was by the window. I was playing a solo by Niccolò Paganini, if I’m not mistaken. And I was so concentrated that I didn’t notice my partner enter the room. He was quiet. Suspiciously quiet. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes cold as ice. It must’ve been a rough hunt.

The next day, I woke up pretty early, wanting to practice. As soon as I entered the room I fell to my knees, tears running down my face. My violin was shattered into billions of pieces and my music sheets were all burnt in the fireplace. All my years of work completely destroyed all my dreams and hopes turned to dust.  
There were only two people besides me who had access to this room: My partner and my butler, Linus. And Linus would come back later that afternoon, so it couldn’t be him.  
I was so pissed; that I called my butler and said to have this room ready for tonight because I’ve might bring someone. I put the broken violin carefully under the piano and grabbed my long leather coat and storm out of the house.  
I wandered the whole city that day, roaming bars, taverns, everything that had a little booze in it.

Louis started laughing.

“I know, for the love of hell, to this day I can’t get drunk no matter how much alcohol I drink. Only blood. And blood mixed with alcohol." 

During my long walks at the local graveyard, I saw a shadow through the corner of my eye. Paying a little more attention, I saw Lestat. _The Vampire Lestat._  
He was a legend to all vampires out there. But what was he doing here? He eyed me up and down, taking my entire figure. Our eyes locked. We were no threat to each other and he was kind enough to tell me telepathically that he was just passing by. I nodded and each one to their own.

Later that night I was at a tavern when some fight started. I saw a group of vampires and a warlock going out the door. I was going to go after them when suddenly I feel the noise of glass being broken on my head. Some asshole smacked me with a bottle. I turned around to face him and silently electrocute him, making him pass out. The other people stopped fighting and looked at me scared. I run as fast as I could through the door hoping to catch a scent, any scent of where were the two vampires and the warlock. I had caught a scent of blood but it wasn’t human blood. It was vampire blood. I teleported to the crime scene and found other two vampires laying on the ground, almost drained to death. The warlock had sensed me and casted a spell to put me unconscious but my force field was stronger that his was, so I knocked him down easily, leaving a mark on his body that served as a warning and a blocking of his powers and burned the two vampires. I put my hands on the two wounded vampires and noticed that one of them was Lestat.

I swallowed dry, my body shaking, unable to move. He looked fucking hideous without blood, a rotting corpse. Then, I teleported them to this room, where I had Linus waiting for me as I had asked.

The two vampires were laid down on the couch, as I was grabbing two bags of blood of my stash, filled with my own blood. They needed a transfusion. Whatever it was, they were severely damaged. 

A few minutes had passed, and the other vampire was already standing up, weakly. Lestat was still unconscious.

Weeks were passing and I took care of them both. Sometimes the other vampire fainted and I had to bring human victims to my lair for them to feed. Lestat was recovering well with my blood. One day I was changing the transfusion blood that was next to him and he grabbed my arm. He didn’t talk but silently told me that we wanted blood from the source. At first I was a little hesitant to give him directly from the source, but then, on a rapid thought I willingly gave him what he wanted. His recovery was a lot faster than I expected. In a matter of days, both of them could already stand up, but they were still in no shape to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter special!!!!!!!! I just couldn't post these separate.... Next chapter, smut! (ok, just a little bit, because something always happens...)  
> Thank you so much for reading, you guys!


	7. Love, Death, and Music (Liz's Past Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Every night I would check on them. My partner didn’t know what was going on because the door was always locked and this time he couldn’t enter by the window. And I always make up a lie to stay with them longer: “Oh I’ll be busy all night. There were some problems downtown.”

Days were passing and they’re already healed but didn’t want to leave. They were too comfortable in my lair. And I didn’t mind. Every night I would go to this room and have long conversations with Lestat and his friend. I really enjoyed spending time with them. For me, it was like an escape from reality. I wanted to be there forever.

I and Lestat had bonded pretty closely. For a moment I thought I was falling in love. And there was the moment when he kissed me. I kissed him back but I had to stop myself. This was wrong. “I-I can’t. I’m sorry. I love someone else.”

“No you don’t. You don’t love him, I’m sure.” – said Lestat. He gave a little smile and looked away. Something had caught his attention. He looked under the piano to the shattered violin that was underneath it. “I’m positively sure.”

My heart was racing fast. I had to get out of here. I didn’t want to remember my shattered dreams like the pieces of that damned violin.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” – I stormed out of the room, out to the living room. I just couldn’t believe he kissed me and I run away like this. But I secretly loved him, with all my strength. I smiled as I remembered the kiss. Oh how I wish to-

“Mom?”

“Wha- What the hell? What are you doing here?” – I asked, startled by her voice.

“I was watching TV. And what are you doing _here?_ ” – She asked with a smile on her face. A devious smile. She wasn’t that innocent.

I felt my face getting warm and I looked down, trying to hide my feelings.

“OMG! He kissed you didn’t he?” – She asked excitedly.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The Vampire Lestat! He’s the one who’s in the room right? Is it him?” – She was getting more excited just by looking at me.

“Wha- How do you-? Shouldn’t you be in bed missy?” – I was trying to change the course of the conversation, with no avail. “Go to sleep. Now.”

“Yes mom.”

By this time I was a little suspicious of her. I guess she could have better hearing than I did. After all, the Dark Gift is different for all of us… But she had a great curiosity. Too great.

The next night I went to the room and found her with Lestat. I couldn’t get mad with her. I just couldn’t. I’d had a shitty night and had horrible nightmares with that hideous violin. Before I could say anything, she came running towards me and hugged me.

“Don’t be mad. Everything is going to be fine. And I promise I will not try to listen to your conversations again. We have a surprise for you.”

I almost forgot to lock the door. Lestat’s friend walked towards me and made a bow, holding something in his hands. It couldn’t be. He had brought me a violin. A Stradivarius.

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at Lestat. He just said two words: “I know”.

I instinctively hugged his friend. “Thank you, thank you so much. How can I repay you? Please.”

The vampire had a devious grin on his face. “Lestat, how can she pay us?”

Lestat grabbed the violin from the other fiend’s hands and started to tune it. The other vampire sat down at the piano.

As you may guess, they played the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard. I was astonished, marveled with those pure sounds. It almost made me swoon.  
I turned to my daughter. – “How can I be mad with you? How?”

“Oh mother, it wasn’t because of this. It was because I’ve might given your diary to Lestat… Oh my, look at the time! I must go to sleep!”

She went out the door before I could say something. I shook my head. Lestat sat next to me and hugged me. I melted at his embrace. I just couldn’t believe that two vampires, who hadn’t got any connection to me whatsoever, could do such a thing for me.

The next few nights were amazing. After Lestat and his friend came back from their hunts, we would gather around and play. Me and Lestat, each one played the violin and his friend played the piano. We were genuinely happy as we danced as the music echoed. I didn’t realize then but I’d forget to lock the door. It was a little open. The window was closed.

All of us were a little drunk. We had fed more than enough one night. That led to an undeniable attraction between me and Lestat. He was sitting on the couch and I sat on top of him, straddling him, holding a bottle of wine. He pushed the bottle aside, making it spill on the ground. Mischievousness dancing in his eyes.  
As you might’ve guessed, he was feeding of me. He bit my neck, tenderly. I had no objection to that, except that you know that, feeding when you’re a vampire, it’s like sex. An erotic moment. And I am half human, and have certain needs. Heat waves were coursing through my body, heat pooling down my legs. I was so wet and horny and it was making me hungry. My breaths quicken. Oh how I wanted him!

“Lestat, please….” – I was grabbing the couch on both sides beside him, the heat pooling between my legs was too much. I needed some friction.

He didn’t stop feeding off me, letting me feed off of him. The pleasure was unexplainable. One of his hands held my waist, and the other one, tangled in my hair, holding me tight to him. I held onto him for my dear life. We could stay like this forever, one feeding of the other, the blood flowing in and out of two bodies. I’m pretty sure he had drained me to the last drop, as I’ve done it to him too. I had no control over my body; I was grinding helplessly against his crotch, so glad that I wore a dress that night. My panties were soaked even more by the blissful friction. Lestat’s grip on me was strong. The blood flowing and the pounding between my legs were too much. I stopped feeding and was moaning against his neck.

“Lestat, I’m so close, please…”

And within seconds I came. My vision was white. The blood frenzy had let me very sensitive. I couldn’t feel anything around me besides Lestat kissing my neck. With a quick move he pinned me to the couch and rip out the top part of my dress. We were kissing fervently. His hands caressed my breasts while he was leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw, down to my neck and my breasts, sucking them and biting a little. I felt like I was in heaven. But I always forget, when there’s a lot of good things, almost immediately comes a shit ton of bad things. I heard faintly my daughter scream for me. It was too late. My partner had seen the whole scene, and the rage on his eyes was a sight to be afraid of.

“You stupid whore!” – He screamed, trying to set Lestat ablaze, and getting pissed off because he couldn’t do such a thing to him. He had my blood inside of him. Nothing could touch him.

The other vampire tried to run but he was caught in the crossfire. The flames consumed him in a matter of seconds.

We got up and I fixed my dress as I stayed near the window.

“NO! What have you done you bastard?” – Tears were running down my face. I felt helpless. I was making a shield to protect me and Lestat from my partner’s attacks and at the same time I was trying to break the window with my powers. Why doesn’t it break? C’mon! It looks like it had some kind of binding spell; something would have to happen for me to break the window. And the worst thing happened. My daughter entered the room.

“Dad, stop! Please! Don’t hurt mom!”

He didn’t listen. And the fucking window didn’t bulge. We had to get out of here.

My partner was determinate to break my shield and he would. As he launched his attack, my girl jumped to them middle of us. As she caught on fire the window shattered.

I was paralyzed as my daughter lay dead on the ground. Lestat grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. We ran as fast as we could. Halfway, I stopped, determinate to run back to save her I thought I could. My mind wasn’t thinking clearly. I had a sharp pain on my shoulder. That was all I remembered as everything around me went dark.

I woke up in an unknown house. Everything around me was beautifully polished; the sheets were even made of satin. My head was hurting. I looked at my side and found Lestat sleeping. I tried to get up with no avail, falling to the ground, knocking off a lamp. I was paralyzed from the waist down. Lestat must have woken up with the sound of the crash. I was crying, panicking. I didn’t want him to look at me in that state. He picked me up, sitting me on the bed, and he kneeled down.

“Listen to me sweetheart, I’ve already called Linus, and he will bring the antidote within a week. You’re badly hurt and you need to feed, ok?”

“How… long have I been out?” – I asked.

“Two days. I’ve found this place, it’s far away from your old place-“

“Lestat, my daughter, where is my daughter? I need to see her please!”

You know what happened next. He told me that she was dead and I didn’t believe him. For four days I hadn’t eaten nor a single drop of blood. I looked like a skeleton, weak, malnourished, and ill. I was gravely ill. The attack that my partner had used, had hit my daughter and me but I escaped and she didn’t. I didn’t want to talk with anybody, not even Lestat. Until one day.

I had woken up to a beautiful music. I turned around and saw Lestat playing my violin. The music, that amazing enchantment would help me out once again. 

He’d successfully helped me getting better. And I own him my life, Louis. I really do. He helped me realize that I was not alone and I’ll never be, after all that happened.  
The next day, Linus had brought me the antidote. Everything was fine. And you ask me: why didn’t I stay with Lestat? Because I needed time. He wanted me to come with him, but I choose not to. I needed to heal alone this time, but I had promised him we would see each other again, no doubt. It was time for us to part ways, even if it was hard for both of us. But after we parted, I’ve made a promise. My blood was only his.

This happened a long, long time ago. I and Linus went back to my old house and rebuild all the damage from scratch. I went back to be my old self, helping vampires along the way. And I met Armand. We became great friends, but I have always, that longing for Lestat.

“And what about your partner? What happened?” – Louis asked.

“Karma happened”. – I said. – “One day I was hunting with Armand and we’d split ways. Later I found Armand feeding of him. He saw me and said: “He was planning to kill you. I could see it in his mind. He had caught your scent but I caught him first.”

“Now you know how happy I was to see Lestat last night.”

“I don’t know what to say. Really, I’m speechless. But you can always endure eternity with love. Never alone.” – He said, smiling.

I smiled. – “And you want something else, don’t you?”

“Now with what you’ve said, I haven’t got the strength.” – He lowered his head.

“Don’t be ashamed. You can ask. We’re more alike that you think Louis. And that’s why I’m offering you this. Here” – I said as I was offering my wrist for him to drink.  
He looked at me hesitantly before taking it. I felt that familiar pull in my veins. He stopped.

“A little bit of control is all I need. And you still haven’t fed well enough.” – He said, smiling, blood dripping from his mouth to his clothes.


	8. Armand snaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for a little late update.. I've been a little busy with homework. This chapter is a little rushed, but more exiting things will come. Again thank you so much for taking a little bit of your time to read my ramblings. It means a lot!  
> Enjoy!!  
> Ps: I feel my writing is getting a bit sloppy...

“Bonsoir chérie, Louis!” – said Lestat all happy, followed by Armand.

Louis and I looked at both of them, and then looked at each other. Lestat was definitely drunk. Armand was just a little bit.

“Sorry to disappoint you guys but I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.” – I said.

Lestat looked at me, raising a brow. He knew I was not tired; on the contrary, I was starving.

“But not before I eat…” – I said, biting on Louis’s neck.

“Ah, ah… C’mon now. Stop.” – Said Lestat, trying to get in between me and Louis. I stopped feeding and my eyes flashed red. Lestat kissed me softly and went to his coffin. 

“He loves you. I can tell.” – I whispered to Louis.

“But he loves you more…” – he said.

“Nope. Here’s the thing: we can’t stay together for a long time, as you know. But you and Lestat… You have all the eternity ahead of you. Soulmates… Oh I forgot to ask you something. How did you know about my kind?”

“When I traveled with Claudia in search for others, I found some books with references about you. But always thought you were a myth. It wasn’t possible that someone with that kind of power could roam the earth.”

“I should’ve met you sooner. I could’ve help Claudia.”

I felt Armand sitting next to us.

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Liz.” 

“Goodnight!” – I said. It felt weird… It seems like Louis doesn’t want to talk to me when Armand is around.

As Louis went to his coffin, I looked at Armand. I felt my stomach twist. _Here I am, the little girl who always have to say sorry, always wants to apologize eve if she hasn’t done anything wrong…_

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting so weird lately… Is everything ok?” – I asked.

He stayed silent for a moment.

“Do you love him?” – He asked, not looking at me.

_Ohhh shit… here it comes…_ “Of course. What kind of a question is that?”

“Why?” – He asked. I felt anger, disappointment, envy, all that nasty feelings that I couldn’t bare as a human… Everything emanated strongly from him.

“Because I do. He’s my soul mate, he’s my light, and he’s my life. He’s the missing part of me-…”

“OF COURSE! It’s always him. Always Lestat, the misunderstood vampire, the innocent one, he always gets everything he wants! Everything! Even love! How could I not see it…. When you told me you were waiting for the right moment… hell, I couldn’t imagine it was him, the light that shines above us, destroying everything… You’re too good for him, he doesn’t deserve you... or your blood…" – he screamed, knocking down some stuff along the way. So much hate. So much grief…

“Armand, Lestat and I have a past. He told me about you.”

“And you know I still hate him…”

I swear I could hear Lestat chuckle in his coffin… He let the lid an inch open just to hear the conversation.

“Armand, please…”

“It’s not right. He doesn’t deserve you.” – He said approaching me once more, his hand cupping my cheek. – “Please, stay with me tonight, please, I don’t want to lose you, please…” 

He was hugging me tight. I knew what he has going through. I couldn’t help myself to think he was clingier than I was… But here it is my uncontrollable instinct to help others. I understood. Really well…

“I’ll sleep in your coffin tonight.” – I said. He was still hugging me. – “Armand…. Let me go!” - _How I hated physical contact sometimes…_

_“Sorry…”_ – he apologized.

He’s a mess. Poor thing…

I went to sleep in his coffin. Hours passed and I couldn’t sleep. Why? Because I was cold. Cold as ice. And if I’m cold I can’t sleep no matter what happens… It was weird. When I slept with Lestat, I was always warm and comfortable. I wanted to get up, but I couldn’t, because if I did, Armand would be upset and who knows what he’ll do… So, I stayed the whole time.

A new day arrived. Armand had woken up beside me. I was hugging him a little against my will because of the cold. _Damnit!_

“Hey there. Did you sleep well?” – He said.

“Hi, yes I did.” 

My plan was to get up and take a warm long shower. But Armand pinned me down and started to kiss my neck. It was instinct, because we’re both hungry, and for him, I was still human, still a warm being. A being that he loved. Don’t get me wrong, I loved when people kiss my neck, but not in that particular situation…

“What are you doing!? Let me go please.” – I was feeling so uncomfortable that I stormed to the bathroom.

“Wait!”

“I’m taking a shower. I’ll be right back.”


	9. Shower Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm so sorry for the late and lazy update. All the explanation is on the notes below.

I went into the shower and turned on the water, hoping it would make my thoughts disappear… As you know, when people take a shower, they do almost everything, except showering. So I drifted into my thoughts… When I told Louis about my first encounter with Lestat, I remember that he was attacked. Somebody was trying to kill vampires. And recently, I’d found Louis almost paralyzed… Lestat was drained near death and Louis had been injected with dead men’s blood… I have to know what is going on… My thoughts were interrupted by a presence in my bathroom.

Lestat approached me and hugged me from behind. – “You must have had a rough time sleeping with Armand. “ – He then whispers in my ear. – “Just want to make sure everything is all right…”

He started to massage my neck with his thumbs. It felt amazing. He really knows me well. Lestat grabbed the shower gel and poured a large amount in his hand.

“Close your eyes, love”.

He rubbed it in both hands and started washing me, beginning at my breasts, grabbing and flicking the little nubs with his index fingers.

I giggled – “Lestat, what are you doing?” – I said, closing my eyes.

“You need to relax. That little time you spent with Armand probably wasn’t good…”

His clothes were soaked. He then massaged my stomach, my arms, ass, and the outer part of my legs. His hand went upwards, following the inside part of my thighs, slowly creeping up. Oh god he was so close to where I wanted him… But he stopped. That stupid handsomely vampire… He got up and stood beside me.

“Stop teasing!” – I bit my lip and grabbed at his sleeve, while pressing my body against him. But I felt something. Wait a minute… Something’s wrong… I felt something hard on the small of my back. _It can’t be…_

My reaction was too quick. I was smiling like an idiot.

“Lestat…? – Without turning around, I grabbed his erection and he was really hard! I almost moaned.  
“How did you…?”

“Let’s just say that Linus owned me a favor…”

I wanted to turn around and suck him, but he was faster and held me in my place. One of his hands grabbed my left breast and his right hand rubbed skilled circles on my clit. I let the water wash away the soap left in my body.

“Mhhhmm…” – I showed my fangs and tried to buck my hips to create more friction.

Lestat held me with his hands, squeezing my breasts as he was kissing my neck. Suddenly he inserts two fingers inside me and I gasped.

“Does it feel good? Hm?”

“Y-yes…” – I said, losing control of my body as his hard cock was twitching at the small of my back.  
“I can’t hear love!”

“Yes, fuck yes, it feels so good. Don’t stop.”

His index and middle finger were hitting on my sweet spot effortlessly while his thumb massaged my clit. I put my hand back, grabbing his cock and stoking it. He moaned with lust at my touch.

Lestat’s P.O.V.  
It felt so good sharing these sensations with her. She looked even more beautiful when she moaned my name over and over again whilst I was fingering her. I wanted to get lost in the curves of her body, to satisfy all her desires and make her happy.  
For a vampire, sex is unimportant. The ultimate divine pleasure was the blood. Just the mere act of hunting and drinking, provided the same pleasure then sex provided for humans. And who says we can’t have both?  
Since Linus owned me a favor, thanks to him, I recovered all my reproductive functions that I had when I was human, for a limited time.  
For her, sex wasn’t that important either. But she liked it once or twice in a while. And there’s nothing better than making love with the person you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry this is short and sloppy, but I'll promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I just don't have time to write. I didn't want to write the rest of the smut. This is kind of a filler.... (Writer's Block)   
> Just leaving this here for your imagination...  
> New characters and new things will be revealed on the next chapters.  
> And again, thank you so much for enduring this with me. I love you all.


	10. Old Friends, Worst Memories (Part1)

I went to my room and saw a letter. Linus must have left it here. It wasn’t good news.

_Dear Elizabeth,_  
This is a mess as you should know. The squadron has disintegrated and almost everyone is dead. I can’t talk much. I’m still hidden. You know where to find me.  
PS: They’re coming for you. Be prepared for the worst. Avenge us. 

Great… I felt a little uneasy; I felt that I should run away. And that was what I was going to do.

Lestat came to my room; all dressed and kissed me, what caused to break my thoughts. I hid the letter just in time.

After that, I really had to prepare myself. I heard a knocking in my bedroom door. It was Linus: “We have visitors.”

And I heard someone screaming in the living room. That unmistakable voice…

“If she’s human, and she’s acting like one, she doesn’t need all of this protection.”

My powers were still hidden to most of my ‘old amigos’. I have to be cautious. I snapped my fingers to put some clothes on. The person, who was screaming, was doing it very loud. I went to the room.

“Elizabeth! Looking lovely as always!”

I didn’t answer. There were like 10 unwanted people in here. Shit was going to happen.

“Let’s have all a little snack, shall we?” – Linus said, trying to save the situation.

As we went to the dining room, Caleb, one of the idiots, flashed his eyes at me.

We were all seated, including Armand, Louis and Lestat. Caleb brought with him a bottle of blood from my old stash, back when I worked in the vampire bar that belonged to my squadron’s leader. This blood was not that great, but I wouldn’t serve it to my “coven”. Linus got up to serve the blood.

“No, they are our guests, I’ll serve.”

I grabbed the bottle and served each one of them, including myself. When it got to Lestat, Louis and Armand’s turn, I used a little bit of magick, and transformed that blood into my blood on their glasses. I was just praying that Armand knew how to behave. Lestat was seated next to me and flashed me a smile.

“Well, if it isn’t the famous Vampire Lestat!” – said Caleb, the actual leader of what’s left of the squadron.

“Did she sleep with him yet? Or she did it with the Botticelli Angel over there? Nope, it has to be with the mysterious one…” – said one of them.

“Will you shut up!?- said Caleb. – “We’re so sorry about his behavior; we don’t want you to get offended.”

“That’s ok. Proceed.” – I was getting annoyed really fast.

“Actually we want to make an agreement.”

_Oh for fucks sake…_

“Oh? What could you possible want from me!? Forgot that I quit this crap?” – I swear…

“Take it easy sweetheart!” – said Angelus. – “You know that someone has been all Kamikaze with the vampires’ right?”

“Right. They killed my daughter and tried to harm Louis and Lestat.” – _Lies, lies, you’re so full of shit Liz… But they don’t need to know the truth…_

“So,” – Interrupted Caleb. – “We need your help to fix this.”


	11. Old Friends, Worst Memories (Part 2)

“And why would I help you? After all the shit that happened?” – I said. I know they’re up to something.

“Because they are not killing vampires only. They’re killing half breeds too. If that is a problem to you… You know how many of us are? You, me and a few others that are hidden… it’s a bloody massacre. And… “- he said with a smile – “We want you to work with us, but with one condition.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, don’t you know what day is today, sweetheart?” – said Angelus.

“Yes, I know what day is today… You don’t need to remind me…”

By this time Armand had drunk the glass with my blood, and he was a bit hyper, eager to talk.

“And what day is today, if I might ask?” – said Armand curiously.

“Today…” – said Angelus – “is a very special day for half breeds. It’s the day they get very horny. Horny to mate. They do this once a year. It’s the day they can’t control their urges, they get crazy with the sight of blood, their instincts are visibly heightened, and, just a minor thing: They usually stay with the same mate, the love of their life, or they ‘love everybody’, if you know what I mean.”

Lestat was really quiet and expressionless. It was weird, I never saw him like that.

“But those rules don’t apply to me anymore. I’ve learnt how to control my needs. And I had them satisfied fifteen minutes ago.” – You should earn an Oscar for the best liar, Liz… All these years and I still have no shame…  
Lestat smirked. Armand looked at Lestat with pure hatred in his eyes. I looked at Caleb. Something wasn’t quite right yet.

“And explain something to me, because I must be very slow today… What does that little piece of information has to do with me helping you, if, I’m going to?”

Angelus sent me a lustful look.

“You’re not slow, you know what I meant.”

Caleb was pissed off, and he snapped his fingers, setting Angelus ablaze. There was only a pile of ashes in the chair.

“Once again, I’m so sorry for this inconvenient piece of shit… He had sense you miles before we got here.” – said Caleb.

My eyes widened. _He killed one of his own kind. A half breed._ The rules sure changed since I was around… I was getting a little uneasy and impatient. I just wanted these fuckers out of here before something bad happens.

“All right, cut the crap! This is how it’s going to be: If I help you guys find the killer, you leave me alone, and pretend you’ve never heard of me. Understood?”

“Oh? I think it’s more like, you’ll help us, or your friends there and your lover get killed.” – said one of them.

Caleb was almost snapping his fingers again. I didn’t want any more deaths in my house. I’d had enough.

“Ok, all right, I’ll do it. But we will catch the killer with my methods.”

“Fine by me.” – said Caleb. – “Oh, and one more thing.”

“What?”

“We need a place to stay, you know… We’ve come from a long way…”

“You can stay downstairs.” – I answered dryly. The rest of the squadron was looking at me.

“Nope, we wanna stay upstairs.” – pouted one of them.

“But you can’t, because you little pieces of shit know that upstairs, is where I treat wounded vampires. So, you’ll sleep down, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Fine, fine… Whatever you want… Just calm your tits, Jesus…”

“Tomorrow we will start patrolling, because now, the little princesses must be tired. Then we gathered data and we hunt.”

“Yeah, yeah, tomorrow because we just got here and it was a long ass trip.”

“Like I said, rest for the princesses!” – I giggled. My instincts were acting up strong this time. Lestat knows I’m lying about them with all my strength.

“Well, we’re going to sleep till’ the next day. So this is goodnight.”

“Goodnight Caleb.” – I said and hugged him tight.

Lestat didn’t like it. When Caleb went downstairs, he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. The kisses were getting more intense and heated. We loved each other like no tomorrow. I was still horny from the previous event.

“Get a room you two!” – said Louis.

“Ohhh no need to, sweetie.” – I replied laughing.

Lestat grabbed me by my hips and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He sat me on the highest point of the couch, still kissing me. That lasted for a whole ten minutes, maybe longer. I felt him tense up. I stopped.

“Mhmm… Wait!” – Said Lestat.

“What is it?”

“I need to…”

I was trying to catch my breath; I have to control myself…

“I have to hunt now. Just don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

“Sure thing.” – I winked. We didn’t want to leave each other’s arms so soon…

“Be safe.” – He said. – “Armand, let’s go!”

“What? What the fuck? Why do I have to go with you? I don’t want to hunt now. I’d rather stay here in case someone needs me.”

“I’m sure nobody needs you! But, it wasn’t you that wants to connect with this new age, to learn and live between humans? What better teacher could you have besides me?

“LESTAT! Manners please!” – I just wanted to laugh. Oh god, what a humongous ego!

“Am I lying chérie?”

“Ermh…. Uh… well….” – I started laughing. Armand let out a little smile. He knew this were some difficult changes of humor…

“See? I told you!” – said Lestat. 

He grabbed Armand’s arm and both went out. Linus said he was going to sleep too, but not before he gave me a warning. None of the guys of the squadron should be trusted.

I was fine with that. But right now, my emotions and my body language were fucked up. I couldn’t stop laughing. Today was not a good day to be this vulnerable. Truth was that almost anyone who’d offered me sex with me in this state, I would quickly accept it. And I said that I had my needs controlled. I lied.  
I looked at Louis. He was looking at me with those lustful green eyes. This was one of those moments when I could misinterpret the signs very quickly. And I always act following my instinct and intuition. And since we were upstairs, might as well have a good use of that couch.


	12. Louis's Secret

**Louis P.O.V.**

The Dark Gift is different for all of us. And I wonder if it’s possible to spend eternity with the person you love? I guess so. I had that feeling once, with Claudia. The problem was that she was a vampire child. And things didn’t work out.  
But Elizabeth… I never thought I’d fall in love with her. These few days we were living and hunting together were unbelievable. She was fearless, adventurous, always with a smile on her face. Lestat would probably kill me if he knows I want her as much as he does. I want to love her, to take advantage of all the little time I have with her. Especially our little conversations. And I wanted to protect her. Protect her from Armand. Countless times I’ve seen him forcing himself on her. I know she loves him as a friend. Nothing more. We all had our issues with Armand. Me, Lestat, and maybe Liz, but she doesn’t tell. She and Armand had a rough past, I could sense it, but what it was worse, was hers and Lestat’s. Something happened. I just want to protect her. 

Now, looking at her, I could feel her need, her body was so warm, her wetness dripping, soaking her panties… I know I shouldn’t take advantage of her like that. Her mind was so clouded… I just wanted to help her, satisfying her needs. But deep down I know. She loves Lestat more that life itself. I just hope he doesn’t hurt her.  
She lay on the couch, making herself comfortable and available to me. I got on top of her and placed small kisses on her cheek, going down slowly to her neck. She shivered a little at my touch, closing her eyes. I kissed her, feeling her soft lips. She was melting into my kiss, our body temperature rising. She deepened the kiss, making myself know that she wasn’t playing nice anymore. Her left hand, tangled into my hair while she made her fangs noticeable. My hand traveled down her body, to her mound and pressed the sensitive bundle of nerves, at the same time I bit hard on her neck. Her back arched quickly and she screamed, shivering while her blood was being drained.

“Louis…” – she moaned.

I loved when she moaned my name, over and over again. I was lost in the numbness of the blood frenzy. I kissed her again, unleashing her hunger as she tasted her essence on my lips. Slowly I started to unbutton her white blouse, button by button and undid her bra. She was really sensitive and receptive to my touch. With her eyes closed she led my hands to the places she wanted to be touched. The blood from my bite was dripping to her breasts. She squeezed my left hand, making me squeeze her breast, while my other hand spread the blood from the wound to her other breast. As I licked the blood from her nipple, she was using her right hand to unbutton her pants. As she was finally naked, she pulled me up for a kiss and bit on my neck causing the blood from the new wound to drip over her. I was at a loss for words at how beautiful she looked with my blood on her. I had no doubt now, that she had feelings for me. If not, she wouldn’t be doing this.  
We loved each other like no tomorrow. Her perfectly naked figure was covered in the red essence. She had ripped my shirt and did the same thing as I did to her, spreading the blood and licking it. She then straddled me as I sat up to feed once more. I could still feel the residues of her humanity, mostly the functional sexual organs as she was rubbing her sex against my pants, creating friction to relieve herself from the sexual tension.

Noticing that her needs weren’t fully satisfied, I leaned against one arm of the couch, and sat her on top of me, her back facing me as she faced the window. I rubbed her thighs up and down a little bit, calming her down from the ecstasy. Then, I started to play with her folds as I bit her softly. Her hips were bucking against my hand and I pushed two fingers inside her, as she moaned softly and her back arched, using her hands to steady herself on me. The pleasure was absolutely insane. I was dizzy and she almost had her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was close to her release. Oh God... her blood was a powerful aphrodisiac that you want to never end. She was so close, I can feel it…

We didn’t hear the window open, as Lestat came in.

She came with all her strength as I fed off her one last time. The blood flow was stronger now, dripping from her bites.

“What a beautiful sight, I must say!” – said Lestat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I'll update this once a week with one or two chapters. (Now that I write on the train, on my way to uni because it's the only time that I can concentrate a little bit. And I feel so awkward because I always think how would the person that sat next to me on the train would react if she/he knows I'm writing 'those' parts...)
> 
> Something awful is going to happen in the few next chapters so, beware!


	13. Know Your Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy and this is a short chapter, but I have the rest of the story written in detail, all of it except the ending. I just need to write it down on the computer. Tomorrow (or today, depending on the time zone) I'll put two more extra chapters to compensate this one, that it lacks a lot of stuff... I was never good in writing smut. xD Oh well....
> 
> ~Thanks for reading! <3

Afraid that Lestat would do something stupid, I held Liz tight to me. I don’t want to let her go.. He flashed his eyes.

She put her hands on top of mine. Her breathing was speeding up as she saw him. Her body was extremely hot. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he started crawling towards Liz. She was very impatient as he moved closer to her, their lips barely touching.

“Didn’t I tell you not to do something stupid, chérie?”

“Lestat, please… I want you so bad…” – she said, trying to control herself from jumping on to him. It was like she was hypnotized, waiting for his signal to make the next move.

Finally he kissed her. She held tight to him, moaning between kisses, pulling his hair furiously. She was again, very close to the edge. Lestat was making a trail of kisses down to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave bruises.

“Oh God… please, please, please…. Mhhm…. Ohhh fuuck…. FUCK!” – She cried out as Lestat sunken his teeth on her, taking his fill as he flashed his eyes at me. He pushed her a little to the side as she was recovering from her high. I tried to get up but he trapped me under him, holding my hands with his, straddling me. I couldn’t move. I tried to explain but he shut me up with a kiss.

“I’ve… always… known…” – he said between kisses. His tongue was taking his time exploring my mouth. I felt myself melting into his kisses as I tasted Liz’s blood.

He’d loosen his grip on me as he planted kisses on my jaw line as his hands roamed my chest. I helped him, taking off his shirt. He was grinding on to my leg, moaning softly between kisses. Liz was looking attentively at his every move. Seeing him like this, reminded me those old times when we loved each other freely, carelessly. Oh how I missed him so. Whatever happened to us to grow so far apart? He was grinding faster, closer to his release. I didn’t like to see him trapped like that, so, I cupped his erection, rubbing him trough his pants. He moaned louder, his kisses became sloppier. 

“Ah, ah… He’s mine!” – said Liz, grabbing my arm. – “I want to make him beg.”

I heard Lestat chuckle. His eyes seemed a little bit darker and his voice dropped an octave.

“Lie down for me, and spread those legs. Let me see that beautiful pussy, sweetheart.”

Obeying as fast as she could, she lied down on top of me and spread her legs. I started to question myself how long could this last…

“Louis, hold her neck for me.” – He said while he was positioning himself.

I held her neck in place as Lestat caressed her breasts and proceeded to give a long lick at her neck, making her shiver. He sucked at her breasts, nipping and licking the little nubs of skin. Her back arched, but not much as I tighten my grip on her neck.

“L-Lestat… stop teasing. I want you so bad, please.”

He left a trail of kisses on her stomach, licking the blood all the way to her core. She hissed as he licked her slit. He was eating her mercilessly. She was trying to move her hips but he pinned her down, her moans mixed with incoherent words.

Still gripping her neck I moved my hand up a little as I inserted two fingers inside her mouth. She sucked them desperately as she was close to the abyss again. I was kissing her neck softly, wanting to get lost in the scent of her blood. The air was cool from the open window. I was getting in a trance. She tangled her hands in Lestat’s hair, pulling it slightly. That bastard was moaning, delightful with what he was doing to her. She was so close… I was sure that I would leave bruises on her neck because of the force I was using to pin her down. 

“I’m close…. Mhh… oh fuckk…. Yesss… “ . She screamed as her body shake violently, waves of pleasure coursing through her. Lestat was lapping of her juices as her body relaxed.

 

**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

She looked like a goddess, all covered in blood. I loved to make her feel good while she was in heat. It wasn’t a surprise seeing Elizabeth so intimate with Louis. But I know she wasn’t really attached to him. I guess trough all that sex, she could see his flaws. 

She got up, her legs a little wobbly prom the orgasm.

“You bastards. You could have done it the right way y’know?” – She huffed, referring to the bulge in my pants.

“Hm…” – I said licking my lips. – “You don’t always get what you want…”

“Shut up. And thank you. Really. I’m going to sleep now. I’m going to be very busy tomorrow. Good night, to both of you.”

“’Night.”

Louis went after her to get some rest too. He had a tough and exiting day. I still think he loves her too much for his own good… But that’s not what is occupying my mind right now. Remember when Liz lied to Caleb about her daughter? Well… she was not the only liar.


	14. Sweet Secrets, Undiscovered Truths (Part1)

Before she stayed with Louis, I told her I was going to hunt. Obviously I lied. But let me explain why. She had lied a little bit to Louis about her past. I have known her squadron for a long time. Let’s just say, they hunted in the same places that I did. And when she met me, they were around. And who was around as well, was Gabriel, her first love and soul mate. They were destined to be together, but he fucked up. That was a long time ago and he’s dead, thank God. I’ve never known him but he knew me. He hated me with a passion because I’ve awoken in Liz something that he’d lost a long time ago. He used to say that she hated the kind of person that I was. And what was I, nevertheless a being, true to myself? She was devastated when he died. She didn’t love him but felt sorry for him. Sometimes I swear that his spirit is around here, haunting her.  
She, I, Caleb and Linus are the only ones who know Gabriel is dead. Not even the squadron knows. They thought he was missing. But I was the only one who was there when he died. Just seconds before he passed away, he gathered all his strength to give me a warning. Oh, how he hated me so, he does everything to keep me away from her.

_“Please, watch out for her. But be careful with the extension of her powers. She will not know when to stop.”_

These words were echoing in my head. It was a mystery I had yet to solve. The ting that was bugging me, was, why her old squadron had come here, if they could handle the problem of vampire killings by themselves? And she was playing coy, and had thoughts of running away when this was all over. What was she hiding? Whatever the secret, she wouldn’t tell me.  
I then went to the local graveyard to investigate. I’d found a necromancer on the way, who said she had worked with Liz before. She told me that every witch has a secret room, a place where they do their craft, where they hide their darkest secrets. It was none of her business, but she told me this because she was afraid that Liz was crossing some lines. Of course Linus knew about it, but he wouldn’t tell, just to protect her.  
Now, I was sure she had a secret room just for the craft, but it must be protected, and now, with all the people inside the house, including Linus, I only had one chance.

 

**Liz’s P.O.V**

The next day, everyone woke up early than me. Literally everyone. I open up my coffin lid and saw Lestat peeking inside.

“Good morning sleepyhead!”

“Good night you idiot!” – I poked my tongue out to him, playfully.

After what was like fifteen minutes of getting ready, (I was still sore with the bruises from last night) I started giving directions.

“All right, listen up! I’ll stay with Linus and Caleb, and you guys divide in groups of two people only. If anything happens, just send a telepathic message to all of us. I repeat: If something happens send the message to all of us. Lestat, Louis and Armand, you stay here where it’s safe. You guys are the perfect target and if you’re hurt, I can’t do my job the right way.”

Moments later, we were scattered all around town. Linus had left me and Caleb to search on his own, giving the fact that they can’t stand each other.  
I and Caleb were searching in dark alleys and in other nastiest places where the killers might possibly hunt. I was very, _very_ concentrated.

“Do you miss it?” – Asked Caleb.

“Miss what?” – I said, paying no attention.

“Your life in the squadron. The hunting days, your friends and family you’ve left behind… All of it.”

“Of course I do. I think about it every day. Mostly, I miss one thing: My daughter. But I’m happy now.”

“I thought you were kidding when you said you had already someone in your life. I couldn’t imagine you finding a soul mate after Gabriel. And we all know that that relationship with your partner wouldn’t work out.”

He was talking too much. I couldn’t concentrate for shit and that is not a good thing. I thought I heard a noise…

“Well, but I found someone. Now shut up.”

“And what about your daughter? Does it ever cross your mind that you can resurrect her?”

“Caleb, shut up already! I don’t want to talk about her.”

He was annoying me to my breaking point. I heard the noise again. This was not good.

“But-…”

I used my powers and slammed him down against a wall, choking him. My eyes were pitch black, as they always look when I’m pissed as fuck. I wanted to end him right now.

“If. You. Ever. Talk about her again. I will end you. Mark my words.”

Suddenly I saw a shadow pass by me by the corner of my eye. Too fast for the human eye to see. _Shit..._

Caleb signaled me a little too late. Something came towards me with a knife and stabbed me eight times. I fell limp on the floor. Caleb went to fight the _entity_ that hurt me.

I couldn’t open my eyes. That knife was poisoned with some sort of liquid substance that freeze my powers. I was almost fainting when I saw a woman whom I guessed to be the same age as me, approached me, scared. She had wounds all over her body covered with blood. I told her to go to my house where she’ll be safe. I gathered my strength to send the telepathic message for backup. Luckily, other two members of the squadron came just in time. They tried to help Caleb trap the psychopath, but unfortunately the bastard was successful in killing himself first.

The guys helped me and the woman to my home. I was bleeding heavily and my wounds wouldn’t close because of the poison. I was almost all wrapped around in bandages to stop the bleeding. They knew we were coming. It was a trap all along.

We arrived at the house and the first people I saw were Louis and Armand. I felt Lestat’s presence in the house, but at the same time it seems like he wasn’t there… _Strange…_

“Guys…” – I said half coughing. – “Where’s Lestat?”

“He went out.” – Answered Armand.

“Hm.. You sure?”

“Yes, why?” – He took a better look at me. – “Oh God, are y—“

I was walking to the door when my legs gave up on me. I felt Lestat’s presence once more. Curiosity was going to kill the cat.

Armand rushed to help me get up.

“Sweetheart, what have they done to you? Here...” – He offered me his blood. – “Drink.”

He insisted on the offer, but I had other thing in mind. Well, if he wasn’t here, but at the same time, is here, there’s only one place- oh no. NO!

“Now now, thanks” – I said politely to Armand. I had to get to my room quickly.

“But you’re wounded… you-“

“I said not now Armand! Caleb, give me my gun.”

“What? Why do you need a-“– Caleb asked confused.

I literally roared at him till he gave me the gun. I told everyone to stay in the room and to not follow me. With great difficulty, I went stumbling to my chambers. In front of me there was a brown wall. With a wave of my hand and a quick spell, I opened it. There were some stairs leading downwards. It had been years since I’ve entered this room. I was now definitely sure that Lestat was down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa finally!! This chapter is filled with clues of what Lestat's thinking about doing. See if you can find 'em!! ;)


	15. Sweet Secrets, Undiscovered Truths (Part 2)

**Lestat’s P.O.V**

I knew the door was in her room. It had to be in the same place she worked. The door was locked with a spell. Luckily, the only people who knew how to open this door were Liz and her daughter. And I know that her daughter kept a journal, which was under her mom’s bed at the moment. As I opened the door I wasn’t scared, but I didn’t know what I was going to face down there. Anything was possible.

I got to the main space at the room. It seemed that nobody entered here a long time… It had a large magic circle on the middle of the floor, and a book next to it. On the other side of the circle, there was a list of ingredients for a spell. As I was looking trough the ingredients, I found blond locks of hair. _Mon Dieu… This couldn’t be…_ I looked again at the book, and it was opened on a page that said “Resurrection Spell”, written in beautiful gold handwriting that I knew it belonged to Liz. Now, I hoped that she wouldn’t find me. But, if she did know I was here, I had to go on with my plan. I want her to snap, to lose all reason, but for that, she was going to suffer because I was going to do everything I could to hurt her. I didn’t want to do this; it was destroying me inside the fact that she was going to hate me for all eternity. But I had to do it. It was the only way to know what was going on.

She was going to resurrect her daughter? That was impossible, I guess. _I’d scattered her ashes myself._

Suddenly, I heard a click of a gun. _Shit..._ I had to put my plan in action. This was going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt her. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me…_

 

**Liz’s P.O.V**

“What are you doing here?” – I said. _He can’t be here. Everywhere but here._

“Just wandering around… You have explanations to give, love” – he replied with a smirk.

“You know, I hate when people invade my personal space, and this little room is my space. Now tell me what the fuck are you doing here and how did you get in here?” – I was stressing out. Did he touch something? Did he found something that he shouldn’t?

“You know how I got here. Your daughter had more trust in me than usual when she wanted to disobey her mother…”

“Don’t test my patience!” – I aimed the gun to shoot… I would do anything to protect my only safe place.

“Don’t worry chérie. I don’t want any fights between us.” – He said mocking me. – “Just put that thing down and…-“

“Do you think I’m fucking stupid?” – I shouted. _Who the fuck was he trying to fool?_

“I guess I was just curious. And I’m not leaving until you answer a question.”

 _What an insistent son of a bitch…._ Do you even know how nervous I am right now!?

“Stop. Playing around.” – I tried to steady my breath. – “I know you aren’t here just because it felt like it! Spit it out!”

He grinned. “Remember what you said to me a few decades ago? The promise you made me? That you’d never dwell in black magic again?”

I looked at his expression. He was trying to find out something in my mind. Would he know something I didn’t? I should just play his game then.

“Hm. And what makes you think I broke that promise?”

“Well…” – he chuckled, waving his hand around the circle to show me the evidence.

“Yeah? What about it?” – I really didn’t have nothing to hide. _Do what thou will, Lestat._

“I’ll get straight to the point. Why were you making a Resurrection spell?”

Obviously, that was the question… I will give him the truth then.

“I didn’t make one.” – I lowered the gun.

“You’re lying!” – he said it fairly quickly.

As he said those words, I aimed the gun back up. He’s being an ass right now. I was bleeding heavily. I wonder how he not noticed it… With my left arm, I was holding myself up; the right arm was holding the gun. I could taste blood in my mouth. This was not good… I was scared… I didn’t know the effects of the poison, just that it paralyzed my healing powers. But I could still die from the blood loss… I looked at his face. Something was not right and I couldn’t put my finger on it. He wanted explanations? I’ll give him one.

“If you’d pay close attention to your surroundings, you’d notice that there are piles of dust everywhere. It has been a long time since I’ve been in this room. And that set up over there?” – I pointed to the magic circle. – “Yes, I was going to do it. But I stopped. I could break the rules if I wanted to, and bring her back to the world of the living. But I didn’t. You want to know why? That was because, after you left, I had hope.”

“Hope huh? That’s a little vague…” – he raised an eyebrow.

I was almost telling the _real_ truth. But this wasn’t any lie either…

“I had hope because I love you. I knew you would come back. I knew we would see each other again, after all this time! You gave me time to grief for my daughter and get my life straight. This is the path I choose to do on my own. And in a way, you’ve helped me a lot more that I thought. I know I couldn’t bring her from the dead… That would disturb the balance… I figure that I didn’t have my daughter, I could hold on to the only thing that I had left here. You!”

He looked down, shaking his head. He thought I was lying…

“I still don’t believe you. In a word you’ve said.”

 _What? Did he really just..? Lestat, how could you? How can you even doubt of my feelings for you? What is going on? Is this some kind of act?_ I literally felt a ninth knife going through my heart and being twisted.

“Well…” – he said thoughtful - “There’s only one thing that doesn’t click.” – He continued. – “Why is your squadron here? Why now? They can handle the vampire murderers on their own; they don’t need your help!”

I was getting very dizzy and lightheaded because of the blood loss. If I make any more effort, I would faint. Lestat was acting very, very strange this time. I usually put up with a lot of his crap, but not this. I’m starting to second guess myself… He still didn’t believe the lie I told him, which was a half truth. I felt a sharp pain on the lower of my back. My body was aching so badly, and my healing powers were not working, or they were working very slowly. I needed rest. The bleeding was so intense now, that’d made a pool on the floor.

“Believe in what you like. After my departure from the squadron, they couldn’t function on their own. They aren’t powerful enough to face this killer by themselves. Now, please just get out of here.” _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I have to protect you._

His face turned cold, almost angry. He clenched his fists, looking like a child who’s been denied candy on Halloween.

“You’re hiding something. And I’m going to find what it is!”

I was close to fainting right now. My powers weren’t working and I needed to get up the stairs. I literally couldn’t stand. At least he was going to help me, right? My legs were giving up on me. I was really scared. I should’ve asked Linus some help. My hands were shaking so bad that I’d drop the gun. I felt cold and weak; I really felt I could die now…

“Lestat… help…” – My dizziness was way ahead of me. I’ve lost my balance and held on to a chair nearby at the door. Lestat just passed through me, leaving me alone. _What the hell… Help me please, don’t leave me here. Please, I’m scared…_

“No… Wait… Comeback…” – My voice was fainting and my eyes were closing. The last thing I remembered was someone picking me up.

 

**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

It has begun. She was so anxious and upset with me for breaking into her personal space. I knew I hurt her when I said I doubted of her love for me. It’s burning me alive, these feelings. When she found me, I noticed that she was hurt… Heavily bleeding. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, I could see she was scared about the wounds on her body that wouldn’t heal without her powers. But I had to stick with the plan, I need to know what the hell was going on, but I had to stay away from her as much as possible. When I left her downstairs in her secret room, and brushed by her on my way out, she was fainting, her hands trembling, begging me to help her. I stopped for a moment at the door, my heart aching as I heard her crying out desperately for me. – “Fuck!” – I screamed, kicking the door. I left it open, for someone to catch her scent and help her. As I went to the other room where everybody was, I felt a feminine presence. She appeared to have the same age as Elizabeth, beautiful, but she didn’t have that defiant spark in her eyes that Liz had. This was giving me an idea. I had a little change of plans.

 

**Liz’s P.O.V.**

I felt warm and comfortable. Rubbing off my eyes, I saw myself in a bed, with blood transfusing equipment next to me. I groaned some words, as I remind what happened before I blacked out. 

“Don’t worry!” – said a familiar voice. – “I’m here.” 

I’d recognized that voice anywhere. - “Ngh….Armand? Where’s Lestat?” – I asked, since the first thing that I thought when I woke up was Lestat. 

“Wow, that’s not the question I wanted to hear…” 

Was he a little annoyed? My head was too cloudy to think about that anyways… 

“I want to see him. Where is he?” – I asked, worry plastered in my face as I struggled to get up, with no avail. 

“He’s…. busy.” – He replied coldly. Was he hiding something? 

“Armand…” 

“Promise me one thing. You’ll get to see him when you’re fully recovered, okay?”- he said it calmly, which soothed my nerves. 

“Fine. I can’t get up anyways. My legs are paralyzed.” – I said with a faint smile. – “Nothing that a bit of rest can’t fix.” 

He lay down next to me. I lifted my head slightly to look at him. I was so unfair to him… He raised his hand slightly to stroke my cheek. I lean onto his touch, my head resting in his chest as I drifted to sleep. 


	16. Poor and Humble, That's Who I'm Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame. On. Me. For not updating earlier... I'm closer to the end of it :(  
> Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!!

I woke up first than Armand. My legs hurt but, I could move them. My senses were a little bit off, they came and went. The first thing I heard was Armand’s peaceful breathing. He was sleeping so peacefully… He looked like a legit angel. I yawned and stretched my arms, realizing that I was not at my full potential yet. I tried to use my vampire hearing to try and sense some activity around the house. I heard giggles. A female giggle. Glad to see that she had fully recovered. And then I heard another laugh. It was Lestat’s.

_“Oh, Louis… you really got me there for a second…”_

_“Lestat, do you really hear your own words? How do you not want to help her? After all she did for you…”_

I heard the woman laugh a little louder.

_“For moi!? She did nothing for me. It was I that helped her… It isn’t my fault she got attached.”_

_“She should’ve left you to die then. I’ll go check on her. Are you coming?”_

After that I couldn’t hear anymore. I really thought Lestat was coming to see me. As I shifted a little bit on the bed to get away from Armand, I noticed that there was a wet spot under me. First, I thought it must’ve come from my bladder, since I was inactive from the waist down… But then I smelled blood. Armand had switched the bandages and all the wounds were closed except one, which was in my chest. I tried to heal it, putting my hand ton top of the wound but with no avail. I still didn’t have my healing powers and I panicked. My eyes started watering. I was really scared, my mind was thinking in a million worst case scenarios, when I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” – I said as I tried to wipe the newly formed tears.

It was Louis.

“I came to see if you were all right.” – He then saw tears running down my cheeks. I couldn’t hold them anymore. – “Don’t… Please.”

He sat beside me on the bed. With his thumb, he wiped away my stubborn tears that insisted on falling.

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t be crying…” – I wiped my tears very quickly. – “I need to stay strong, I-I…”

“You’re scared. It’s normal to be scared. Don’t worry.” – He gave me a warm smile.

I looked at him. He lowered his head.

“I know you’ve heard my conversation with Lestat. I felt you as soon as you woke up. He is being an ass right now, but I hope he gets his priorities right.”

“What’s his excuse? Why doesn’t he come see me?”

“He said that you don’t need care because you can heal yourself just fine. You’re powerful enough, and you should stop acting like a baby. He said also, that there are other people in need that he should attend to.”

“I’m glad to see that I mean less than shit to him.”

“Look at the bright side: at least Armand is taking good care of you!”

I scoffed. “Fuck off Louis!” He laughed.

I lay myself on the pillows.

“In other news… Does Caleb have any lead on our suspect?”

“The guys are working hard on it. They tracked him down and found a coven.”

“A coven? How is that possible? I smite the last existent one.”

“I guess the guys are waiting for you, but if you need to rest, I’ll tell them.”

“That’s ok, no need to bother.” – I said with a faint smile.

“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?”

“You know… I still had hoped that Lestat will come see me. He doesn’t know how much it’s killing me… Oh, Louis…” – I started crying.

He hugged me tight. I wonder how can a fledgling could be so nice, when his maker was the greatest douche bag on earth?

I felt Armand shift on the bed. His curly auburn hair was really messy, his curls were misaligned that fell messily down his shoulders. It’s funny seeing him in that way. It looks like he got a good night’s sleep. I felt him warm.

“Good evening sunshine!” – Armand stretched his arms with some groans. I felt him so warm that I remembered that I haven’t fed much. Louis must’ve read my mind.

“There’s no blood left on the stash. Your squadron had a raid last night. It looks like they hadn’t fed in years…”

“But I need to feed… How will I-“

“You can feed off me.” – Said Armand.

“Really? Thank you so much!” – I was getting near him fast, my hunger dominating my body… His scent was so irresistible… I wanted to taste him so bad. I looked at Louis and he shot me a death glare.

“What is it?” – I asked innocently.

Telepathically, he said, trying to conceal his mind from Armand.

_“You’ll only feed of him when I’m present.”_

“Why is that so?” – Inquired Armand – “You almost sound like that whiny bitch named Lestat. He didn’t even looked out for her, let alone feeding her… since he has stopped caring…”

Armand has snucked his hand around the small of my back, pulling me to him. I was so inebriated with his scent… I nuzzled his neck giving small long kisses just before I bit him. The moment I sank my fangs into his neck, I felt the sweet elixir filling my senses. He was moaning with pleasure as I let out little moans, getting my fill. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_“Stop it, that’s enough!”_

I didn’t listen to the voice. The blood on my mouth tasted so good. I couldn’t stop.

_“Elizabeth, stop now!”_

Once again, I didn’t listen. I let out a whiny moan in protest as I felt two strong hands on each side of me, grabbing my shoulders, pulling me away from Armand.  
“No, don’t! I want it!”

Armand went to grab me, as he didn’t want to break the swoon.

“No! She’s mine!” – Screamed Armand.

“Let her go now! Have you no shame? In taking advantage of her frail state like this!?” – Louis practically roared as he bared his fangs to Armand.

I was a little numb from the swoon. It took a while for me to process what’s going on. While Louis and Armand were fighting about utter nonsense, I was already at the door.

“Guys, stop fighting. You’re giving me a headache!”

“Where are you going?” – asked one of them.

“Me? I’m going to see Lestat!”

Armand was startled. – “What, I think you-“

“Guys, I’m going to work! Since you all raided my stash and we’ve got nothing to eat… Not even human food! And I’m starving. And why the hell shouldn’t I see Lestat?”

As I was approaching the room I heard giggles again. I tried not to think about what Louis said to me earlier about Lestat. Suddenly, without a warning, my body felt extremely cold. I felt my pupils darken. _Oh shit I can’t snap._ I just can’t. As everyone knows, my gut has never failed me. Never. This weird coldness, this feeling was my body reacting to things. My body was protecting me. But I know if I snap again, I could never go back. And as much I hate to admit it, a part of me, secretly wants that.

As I was getting closer to the room, my thoughts were invaded by Lestat’s laughter that was coming in loud fits. I opened the door to find all of the squadron near the piano, discussing ideas for how to catch that “ _entity_ ” or whatever that was. I looked at my left side and saw Lestat kissing our newest resident. _If he continues like that, he might choke her!..._ I secretly hoped that this was a phase, but if I can recall, he used to do that: Charm people until the end of the hunt. And I didn’t mind that. But this was different. It was like he was worshipping her, in a way that was seriously pissing me off. And she… She was enjoying having that vampire kissing the most sensitive parts of her neck. But who the hell was she?

“Caleb, do you have an I.D. of our victim?” – I knew this was going to piss him off… And I was right…

“Don’t talk that way about her! She’s no victim!”

“Oh right… my bad, you are the victim Lestat. Always the victim…”

“Well, it wasn’t me who’s acting like a slut. One vampire per day, am I right? Just clean yourself after you do it sweetheart!”

_Great… I realized that after I bit Armand, I had a great amount of blood smeared on my mouth and in my shirt…_

“What, jealous much? At least he was a better fuck than you!”

This wasn’t me responding. Of course I never had sex with Armand, but in my right mind, I’d never say to Lestat that I had, if I hadn’t really done it… Great… I feel so close to snapping… I could end all of this! But if I did, I had no one else to try and bring me back to my personal self. And Lestat… He’s acting so weird… Who was this woman, and what did she want? Was she a victim? Was she a spy?

“Caleb, who is she?” – I asked again.

“Didn’t you sense her?”

“Caleb, I don’t have time for this shit, I need to refill my stash and I’m starving as hell!”

“She’s a vampire, not a half breed, but a survivor if you must say.”

“Caleb…”

“It’s all I know. Lestat won’t let me get close to her.”

I shooked my head. – “I’m leaving.”

As I went out, I felt the tears coming back again. _Maybe he had really made up his mind. Oh God, is it true?_

I fed on innocents that night. I tried to get drunk as much as possible. I also decided to sleep on the streets. I found myself being observed by other vampires who frown their forehead, asking themselves why the hell was I, an “upper class vampire” sleeping on the streets.  
I chose a place between the homeless. I didn’t care that I was wearing expensive clothes. But they sure looked at me like I didn’t belong there. Among them there was a little boy, who was trying to approach me, but his mother kept him from it. I knew that boy from a charity event from a few months ago. It was now midnight, and the moon was shining above me, making my face even paler, and accentuating my features. I sensed fear among them. They knew who I was. What I was. I must’ve looked like a ghost to them.

“I don’t want to harm you, nor kill you. I just want to sleep. I have money with me, which I don’t need it. You can stay with it. The little boy was struggling to get free from his mother. I smiled at him.

“Mom, please, she’s a demon but she’s a good person. It was her who brought us food for all these months, and meds, for father.”

_Demon… That word still hurts…_

I forced a smile upon hearing what the kid had said. _Kids always see innocence. They can’t lie…_

She finally let go of the boy and he came running towards me and gave me a tight hug. What looked like the leader of that group of homeless people came forward.

“You have no right to walk among us. How many did you kill?”

Guilt washed over me. They still remember the massacre. Even if it wasn’t me. They would never forget. My face looked like a thousand other demons that walked this city. And they were right.

“And how many did I help? The path to redemption is the longest one. I have the right to exist too! We can make it work, he have other ways to coexist! And I don’t want to bother anyone. Just let me sleep here. I’ve never did you wrong… I was poor too, you know?

“And why should we believe you? The devil himself is a trickster!”

“You’re not the only ones who have problems, you know? Leave me be, you have nothing to prove!”

The kid spoke.

“She is who she is, but she’s innocent. I believe in you.”

“No, they’re right. I’m a demon. I shouldn’t be alive. I shouldn’t exist. But now that I’m here, I should take this opportunity. Why not, eh?” – I smiled at the kid, whose smile widened.

I frowned my forehead as I heard what it seemed like a crying whale. It was the kid’s stomach. He looked down, embarrassed.

“That’s ok.” – I said – “I brought a lot of food and warm clothes. You’ll be comfortable in this winter. Oh, and don’t tell your mom, but I’ve got a surprise for all of you.”  
His big eyes widened. – “Can you tell me?”

“No, it’s a secret!” – _I want you to have a good life…_

As I hugged the boy a little tighter, he complained.

“Ow.” – He said as he was having trouble breathing.

“What is it?” – I was worried. I didn’t hug him that tight, but he was in pain. _What the hell…_

“Michael, get over here now!” – It was his mom calling him. The kid got scared pretty quickly, his eyes swelling with tears.

 _Oh hell no. Not on my watch_. I tried to conceal my rage. _All of it._

“Is your mother hitting you?”

He didn’t answer.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“Please! Don’t kill my mother!”

I look at the boy with shock. _He really thought I was going to kill his mother._ I’d dealt with this before. Not this extreme, but similar. I know what stress can do to a person, if they can’t find a way out.

“I will not.” – The boy was sobbing and in pain. – “But let me heal your wounds first.”

Now how do we vampires heal the wounds? With blood. But of course I wasn’t giving blood to the kid. I just used my hands. A white light glowed all over the kid’s body as he closed his eyes. I could see he had two fractured ribs. _How could she…_ I accompanied the little boy to where his parents were. I felt my eyes blacken again. They lived in one hell of a place. It wasn’t protected from the cold days of winter and it really smelled like a dumpster. His father was lying down on a pile of newspapers, which made an improvised mattress. He was fairly ill. And the mother… She shot an angry look at me. _Keep calm Liz, keep calm…_

“Michael, get away from her, now!”

He didn’t budge.

“You’ll know what awaits you, young man!”

_Oh my god… She doesn’t even realize…_

“Excuse me?” – I asked, a dark tone coming out of my mouth.

“Shut up you devil! Get out!”

This family was impossible, yes. I could use my powers. I could do so much right now… But not today. With a tired sigh, I made appear a shopping cart full of food. With a twist of my fingers, I made appear a soft, comfortable bed under the kid’s father, and cleaned him up. Now the mother had no excuse. I understood her pain and she was channeling all towards me. They were starving and it was eating their sanity alive.

“I’ll give you all this food under two conditions. One, that you let me heal your husband. Two,-“

“No! Not in a million years. We’ll get better, we’ll get through this. We don’t need your help!”

She was shaking, first, astonished with the food. Then it was the realization that someone was going to help her. She felt so alone in her life that she let it all out on the kid. How long did this last? I don’t know. But it was about to end. I couldn’t help but think that this woman reminds me a lot of my mother. I was not poor, but she was stressed. And sometimes she screamed for no reason. And this one, she was holding the kid back.

“Mom, please, let her help. We both know he’s going to die soon!”

_These words hurt. I got to say, this kid had more guts than I did when I was his age…_

He was begging for her father’s life. And then there was silence. His mom was left with no reaction. My expression was calm and serene. I came forward, approaching the man that was laid down. He was coughing blood.

I didn’t want the kid to see this. His body was old and I had to heal him with my blood this time. On kids, it was easy, they don’t need blood. But the father was really ill, closer to death.

“Michael, turn around.” – I said.

“Father…”

“Michael, please turn around.”

“Michael, do what she says, please. For once listen to your mother!”

The kid turned around. I sliced my wrist and fed it to the man. As he drunk the blood, I could already see some color on his face. His cheeks were rosy and he gained a little weight. After I was done, tears were running down my cheeks.

“You know, I know what it’s like.” – I said to the mother. – “My father died, and my mother was like you, but a tad bit colder. And I was a little more scardy-pants thank Michael. The point here is that you shouldn’t let yourself go. You have a kid to raise. Don’t be a bitch to him, please. Now I have to go. You guys thought me a very important lesson about family that I should have known back then when I was human, instead of fleeting the scene. Goodbye all of you. Be safe!”

Michael was sad.

“No, don’t go. Stay with us, please!”

I laughed softly. – “I have to go face my own demons, Michael. We’ll see each other again, don’t worry.”

He wanted to show me something. He told me to wait, and went to grab a little box.

“Look, my tooth fell!”

“Well, now you put it under your pillow and sleep. The tooth fairy will come and leave you a present. But you have to be sleeping!”

“Wow, really? Thanks!”

 

I was on my way back home. Didn’t want to sleep there anymore. Seeing this people happy just justified my whole existence. And it made me believe that I could overcome everything. But that was a lie to me. I still had no salvation, no chance of redemption. The person I love isn’t there anymore and I feel lost. Why he wouldn’t talk to me? Will we always be reviving eternity over and over again? The suffering is too much to bear. I just have to keep going. Yes, I can feel my dark twin ascending to the surface; she is so close to getting out. But just talking to this family and seeing their love, it had given me strength to pull her down a little bit. Now I’m going back home. I’m guessing everyone should be asleep by now.


	17. The Demon's Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy s-...! almost two, three weeks without updating? Wow... I'm so sorry, I've been busy as hell with college.  
> And thank you so much for reading!!

Oh, but how wrong I was…. 

The first thing I saw was Lestat feeding of the woman. She was in a deep swoon, I could tell. Her head backwards with her neck totally exposed for him to latch on like a fucking leach. And the moans, oh the annoying, awful moans… Then again, this wasn’t me talking.  
I just went to refill my stash and found Lestat still feeding off of her. I cleared my throat loudly.

“What?” – said Lestat in an annoying tone.

“Out. I want you out of here.”

“Out!? Ah, so forgetful, chérie. This house in mine too, if you remember well.”

“You aren’t doing anything by staying here. This is where I help wounded people. It’s not a boarding house!"

I looked at him with hatred. My cheeks were faintly pink as my emotions dare to surface. I was almost crying. Our eyes locked and I felt him shut his mind. Why would he?

“Elizabeth…” – He reached out to me, his hand in my cheek. – “Please forgive me. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly I felt an enormous gash of wind passing at my side. Linus had pinned Lestat against the wall by his neck, his feet, inches above the ground.

“Linus! Stop!” – I screamed with my heart in my hands, fearful for he might kill him swiftly.

“You disgusting son of a bitch! She told you to get out and you will get out! You will not hurt her anymore! I want you and Louis out of here now! LOUIS, CALEB! GET OVER HERE NOW!”

“I won’t leave… Try… me…” – Lestat said with a half smirk. He was having trouble to breathe because of Linus’s strength on his neck. Linus could be the most powerful of all of us, for all I knew...

Lestat was struggling against Linus’s grip. I looked down, my vision was getting blurry.

_No, this can’t be happening. No, please…_

I held on to the piano, as my back arched, my vision went pitch black. I could feel her scratching the wall to get out.

“Linus….” – My voice was low and fading. I need to focus… Focus… That’s it… I felt someone holding me close, whispering in my ear.

“Liz, listen to me. You’ll get through this. I’m here, ok? Just listen to my voice and hold your grip on me.

He put his hand on my neck and lift it up. His other hand gripped at my waist while he was whispering softly: “You will not succumb. Listen to me, I love you. I won’t let you go.”

I knew what he was trying to do: Kissing my neck, whispering softly, trying to get me distracted, warmed up. And it would work, except t was already too late. I was stuck under my other kin. She was using my body and letting me watch, I could feel everything she was doing with my body, but I hadn’t got control of it.  
And Armand seemed unable to control himself. From all that kissing, he bit me and as feeding off me. She was letting me watch. The only thing left for her to rise was the memories. Oh those happy memories…

_“Let’s spice things up a bit shall we??”_

“No, please, stop it! Don’t do that!”

_“Oh, c’mon sweetheart… We both know you wanted him too…”_

She was controlling my body: I arched my back and was grinding against Armand. The friction felt good and my body craved more. He was swooning with my blood as I started to have flashbacks. Those flashbacks were being passed to Armand’s mind though my blood.  
All those things… My family, my first violin, my powers… Armand was seeing these flashbacks as vividly as I was. My beautiful daughter, my home, the Savage Garden.

The last flashback was about Lestat and I. We were in a forest, closer to the earth as possible, gazing at the stars.

_“And here we are. Unable to die, carrying on with life. Timeless. Immortal.”_

_“And enjoying every moment, chérie.”_

_“Where everything transforms, everything is above us, even the smallest bug. Will we survive or die trying?”_

_“Everything dies. If you hold on to something you love the most, it won’t die. You give it life, you give it love and it will last forever.”_

_He pressed me tight to him._

_“We won’t die, will we, Lestat?”_

_“Hope not. I don’t want to have to break my promise to you that I would never leave you, for how bad things may look.”_

_He kissed me passionately, taking all the sorrow from within, for once in my life._

I felt Armand froze against me during this flashback. And then, my mind went to darkness. Darkness as in void, nothing. A great abyss.

_“Let’s get this party started, shall we? Now, you’re going to sleep for a few days, Liz. I won’t hurt anybody, I promise you. Just fixing some loose ends. Thank you.”_

“Wait, thank you for what?” – Silence. My eyes were growing heavy...

Armand screamed as he saw my mind go black and tried to get away from me as much as possible.

“I-it can’t be… No…. NO, GO AWAY!!” – He screamed trying to get up, finding some spot to hide.

 

**Linus’s P.O.V.**

I felt it too and Lestat sure felt it. She rose. She lifts her head up and I heard the violent crack of all the glass windows in the house. Lestat was shivering under my hand and pleading me to let him go free. I didn’t know what her plan was. Nobody knew. I saw Armand curled up in a ball, which was extremely unlikely of him. He was muttering some words, rocking himself. The squadron including Caleb and Louis presence all of this and chose to not interfere. I looked at her. The energy in the room shifted to something more heavily. Her eyes looked like two black marbles, her face, expressionless. I froze in my body, unable to move or think.

“Let him go Linus.”

She didn’t look at me; her eyes were only fixed at Lestat. He moved swiftly like a cat, picking the woman whom he was feeding off earlier and jumping out of the window. Louis picked up Armand and they left with Caleb and the rest of the squadron. Louis looked at me, signaling for me to move as I felt her eyes on me. _Shit._ I told him to don’t worry, that I’ll be fine.

The tension seemed to break as everyone left. She approached the windowsill gazing at the moon, looking for something, it seemed.

I was still frozen; I couldn’t find the right words to say. I managed to make a bow to her.

“Oh, please, cut the crap. Get up.”

My body was shaking violently as her voice startled me. She can talk. Never in this state had she pronounced a word. But she can talk now. Was this a rational being, this… thing?

“I hope you know I can read your thoughts. And yes, I can talk.”

Her gaze didn’t move from the window. I gathered up the little courage that I had.

“Are you going to kill me?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to kill you?”

“I-..”

“I could make your guts rain in Pakistan in less than two seconds.”

My eyes were wide. She wasn’t lying. She never lies. What surprised me was that her powers grew immensely since the last time this happened. But how?

“That doesn’t matter. I grow strong as does everyone. With time. And you got one last question left. Make it right.”

“What are you?”

“Hm... What am I…? That’s a nice question.” – She turned to face me with a wide grin on her face. – “I am Liz’s conscience. Intuition, to be more precise. I am the one whom she doesn’t trust, I am the one she locked up deep within herself, afraid that I’d come out and play. I’m her deepest fear and the greatest joy; I am her guide, her sister, herself.”

“A ruthless killer.”

“Yes, that also true. I love to kill. And so does her. The difference is that I don’t hide it like she does. I’ve seen her kill humans for pleasure too. Still, not relevant to this present time.”

“Not relevant. Okay. So why do you rose now? You don’t want to kill someone? Like I believe in it! What is your purpose? Kill Lestat?”

“Watch your tongue. The only reason I’m keeping you alive is because you served Liz well. She loves you a lot and knows that you’re trustworthy. And I know deep down in you that you trust me too, not for fear, but for loyalty. You know what I am, Linus.”

“Why do you rose now? What’s the occasion? I know you’re going to kill somebody. Maybe millions of people.”

“Why what? You think you’re going to stop me? Why do I rose…? Well, let me think… Were you too blind to see the crap that was happening?”

“Caleb or Lestat?”

“Both. Because of one, both are suffering and Liz couldn’t deal with all…”

“So you’re going to fix things? By killing? And what the hell was wrong with Lestat. He is not on your side. Will you kill him too?”

“Oh, Linus… So naive… You didn’t pay attention to your surroundings… I don’t even recognize you, the fierce vampire warrior, who-“

“Shut up!”

She stared laughing.

“It seems she didn’t trust you enough to tell! Oh wow!”

“Tell me what?”

She laughed again.

“The key to all this. C’mon Linus! Her daughter is alive!”

“It can’t be. You’re lying. Lestat had scattered the ashes!”

“Yes he did. I saw him do it with my own eyes. But those were not her ashes. I can’t talk much about it. Sometimes I feel her presence and sometimes I don’t…”

“Wait. She can’t be alive. If it was possible, Liz would’ve told me.”

“Ah yes, and that was her mistake. Not telling you. You could’ve solved this. But she chose not telling you and eventually, Lestat caught some clues. And Caleb found about that and killed her daughter. And he didn’t tell her anything. Now, to Lestat find those clues, he had to be an ass to her. And Caleb killed her daughter, which made me sense it. As I was weeping inside Liz, she was suffering twice, because of Lestat and me. And she still wouldn’t listen to me. She wouldn’t listen to her intuition. She knew there was a possibility of her daughter being killed and I guess she knew it but she didn’t listen! She still thinks now that her daughter is alive… As I was feeling drowned, so was she, and… I don’t want her to die…”

“You’ll die too.”

“Yes.”

“You want to take revenge on Caleb. Since you knew so much then, what about the vampire killer?”

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

“It can’t be…. Caleb? Seriously?”

“He vowed to make Liz’s life hell…. He didn’t know who he was messing with… He likes killing too, and it was just a distraction for Liz… But that shit had a positive outcome… She met Lestat… But I still don’t like my kind being killed.”

I could see rage in her eyes.

“Don’t do anything stupid…. And what about the woman whom she saved?”

She scoffed.

“Spy. Sent by Caleb, as that ambush, was made by Caleb that had me badly wounded… He has access to deadly weapons. That spy didn’t accomplish anything… It only pissed Liz off because Lestat found a stupid opportunity to use her… The only thing I couldn’t get access was to Lestat’s mind. He shielded it well.”

“And what are you going to do now? Kill him? You still have to go through the squadron.”

“Oh, I’ve already burned them when they got out! No worries! Caleb is what matters!”

_So predictable…_

“I’m just here to help, Linus! Have a little faith, my trusty knight! Will you help me?”

“Alright I’ll help. But no killing!”

“No killing. Yet.”


	18. Merciful Death... How You Love Your Precious Guilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys!!! This is almost the end.... :( The next chapter is going to be the end! But there's going to be an after ending featuring mayyyyybe Marius.. I know I got a little lazy in this chapter but the ending and the after ending is goingo to be so worth it. I'll try to update before this year's over!  
> By the way, thank you so much for reading! You make me keep going! :D  
> And again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Got piles of uni work to do~~ Mostly theory and history disciplines. Maybe I should ask Marius for help... Hm...

I should´ve known… She wants to kill again. My thirst matched hers in a lot of ways. I wanted to kill, yes, I longed for it. She tortures me with human blood, and also, her blood. She knows how to get through me. Yes, I wanted to go back to the old ways. How I wanted to kill… But I couldn’t. “Never take a human life again”.

“Liiiinus! C’mon! Let’s eaaat!”

She loved to act like a child. Literally. When she faked socialization with humans, she used that trait in her advantage. Little do they know what lies behind that innocent facet.

Her face was covered in blood. How I hated the teasing and the voice inside me that was telling me to give in to the tantalizingly hauntingly scent of blood. This demon had killed 4 by now. Oh, but how I wanted to close my mouth on a warm neck, feel the blood sprouting inside me, running through my veins… The ecstasy… The swoon… I felt my fangs go through my lower lip. “I won’t do it! I won’t kill!”

“Such a party popper, Linus…!” – She pouted, throwing away her 5th and last victim. – “You know… Liz would’ve wanted you to feed…”  
“Stop talking like she isn’t alive!”

I avoided looking at her eyes. I was afraid, afraid that Liz was dead and that this thing, this… demon, had permanently taken control of her body. Just the pure realization that I might never see her again, startled me. No… it wasn’t that… I didn’t felt her come next to me. But the demon, she was… trying to show affection? Her cold arms wrapped around my back and she rest her hear on my back.

“Wha-…” – I was too perplexed by this sudden change.

“I don’t know the answer to that, my knight. I can talk to her, but she might not return to this world. And I don’t want to leave. I like it here… Sometimes… I feel so alone, you know? I need… something…”

I pushed her away. I’ve known this being for so long, I took care of its vessel, but no matter how much it hurts me, she wasn’t supposed to exist. A little flaw in the system. A horrible mistake. I knew what she missed, but it was something that she would never comprehend. They say all demons can change, but not her. She was projecting Liz’s feelings onto her to use them in her advantage. She was lying, but no matter how strong I was, she had power over me. She would burn this world and nobody could stop her. She fed on the fatality of it all.

“Linus! I sense Lestat! He’s nearby!”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Is this the being Liz loves?” – She said in a cheerful tone.

“Just stop! And think first!” – I was afraid that she would ‘fake something’. She was worried with Liz’s daughter only because she cared for the sanity of her vessel, just enough for her to rise. And she had wept. Never has she been capable to shed a tear. Selflessness. Narcissism.  
She held her gaze towards nothing in particular.

“Linus?”

“What?”

“Why do they love each other?”

Oh god… That dreadful question…

“Because they feel.”

“Feel? How can I feel? Do I feel? Of course I feel.”

“You don’t.” – I said dryly. I felt so sorry for her…

Eventually I looked with my peripheral vision. Lestat had found his hiding place right where we were. He looked at me like I was a traitor. It seemed like it.

“Haha… he’s stalking me. Such a shame that these preternatural beings are so fucking stupid. He’s going to get caught in the crossfire.” – She said as she was walking away. Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks, her body language giving all signs of alertness.

“Where are you going?” – I asked.

“Stay close to me. We are being watched.”

I didn’t feel anything. Was she lying to just scare me off? But it seems that she wasn’t…

“By whom? Lestat? He-“

Suddenly I felt a presence. Or in this case, a lot of them. There were 20 solider like people surrounding us using their preternatural speed. I didn’t even have time to tense up as she, with a wave of her hand, blew their bodies, blood splat in all directions. Scanning the residual energy after the guts exploded, I caught only one thing: Kill her. They looked like robots and wore clothes that were rather distinguishable, very similar to what Liz’s squadron wore. How the hell did I not noticed that this was all Caleb’s doing? Meanwhile, she had scanned our surroundings, and we’re free of threats for now.

“How the hell are we going to stop Caleb?” – I asked.

Her eyes went blank. She didn’t answer. Was she sensing something?

“I...-“

“Linus shut your mouth!” – She screamed. She was in an attacking position, her face immersed in concentration. The, she returned to a normal position, inhaling and exhaling deeply. That scared me a lot. I could swear I heard Liz screaming inside her.

“W-What’s wrong?” – Right now, all I could think were in the bad outcomes.

“She’s dead, Linus”.

“What!?”

“No. Remember when I told you that sometimes I sensed Liz’s daughter, and sometimes I don’t?”

“Yeah?”

“All that time that Liz was at home, her daughter was alive. A day before I rose, one of Caleb’s “colleagues” had accidentally killed her. I guess Liz felt it, unconsciously, or, in that case, I felt it, since I’m her intuition, her subconscious and her unconscious mind. But I just wanted to be sure. What I was feeling after I rose, was the smell of her ashes. All so powerful for a creature like her. She’s dead now. That’s all I needed to know.”

“So you do feel!” – I said astonished. Their bodies were connected, but she felt affection for her vessel. Or was all just narcissism? I could be wrong.

She clenched her fists and turned to me.

“I DON’T FEEL ANYTHING! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! “

She gathered herself together once more.

“The one who feels here is Elizabeth! I don’t have anything to do with this!”

I felt a gush of wind at my face. It smelled like iron. Blood?

Near her, was a kid. Innocent. Wounded. He was holding onto his stomach, bleeding heavily, his eye smashed and he had a gash on his head. He seemed to know her. I scanned his mind only to find that his parents were killed brutally in front of him. He could barely escape. His name was Michael and Liz was the only one he could trust. 

She was looking at the kid, who was a few steps from her. Her back tensed. The kid had an expression on his face of pure delight; it looked like he had just seen an angel. He was smiling, he wanted to come to her but he was too weak, in hopes that she would help him. But she is not Elizabeth anymore, don’t you see? Go away, run while you still can!

Faster than a blink, she moved with preternatural speed and ripped the kid’s head off. She was gripping his head through his hair. His small body fell like a rag doll.

“What have you done!? You insensitive bitch!” – I screamed at her, knowing that the words had no effect whatsoever, but it was still hard for me to say them.

“Well, I killed him of course!” – She said, dropping his head.

“Why the fuck did you do that? He trusted you!”

“Oh really? Hahaha… Well… I just wanted to feel something!” – She said with a wide grin. – “Now I know I don’t feel anything, for sure, right? He was just a sack of meat. Who cares anyway?”

I should have expected that from her.

“Linus, gather yourself. I’ll hunt him down in a few hours. Go to Liz’s old weaponry and grab the brown box. I will not fail.”

“And what if you do?”

“I never fail.”

She teleported. I sighed and tried to focus myself on what was going to happen in the next few hours. I looked at Lestat’s hiding spot. He let out a wide grin. This was going to be hell on earth today...


	19. Reborn and Detached - Love Through War and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a long one.  
> This ending killed me to write it. Lestat is suffering A LOT. So is Armand.  
> There is going to be an after ending for this. It's going to be perfect! Marius will play a major role in that one.  
> And also, I will put an extra chapter, where Armand confesses his feelings for Liz.  
> Thank you so much for reading guys!!

**Liz’s P.O.V.**

I felt it. I really felt it. She was dead…. And this… this creature… I knew I was asleep, but when she kills I can feel it too… Michael… May you rest in peace…

 _“Oh, c’mon! Stop weeping. What’s the big deal?”_ – The demon was talking to me.

“YOU BITCH! Why did you kill him? He was innocent! He was just a kid!”

She sighed loudly.

_“You are so blinded that you can’t even see shit! FYI, the person who is responsible for all this shit is Caleb, and he’s on the run. And your precious Michael… He was marked. His parents died protecting him. The kid didn’t even know what hit him…”_

“I can´t.”

_“What?”_

“I can’t take it anymore. I give up. I can’t take all this suffering. And I can never forgive Lestat for letting you out! You win! Just let me die in peace.”

_“I can’t believe this! The most fearful vampire of the whole squadron, Elizabeth, who was trained meticulously to perfection, a ruthless killer per se, that didn’t let anyone step on her. Since when were you reduced to a pile of shit?”_

“I’m too tired of this shit. I just want to sleep. Forever.”

_“Well then. Does that mean that I won? Well fine! And what makes you so sure that you won’t forgive Lestat? You’ve done things wrong too, you know… I never thought you would go down without a fight…”_

“I don’t accept his forgiveness because he thought he was doing the best for me. And like you’ve said, I was blind and just thought of myself. It’s my fault I’m like this. And our fault for letting you out. I don’t want to see him again. Please respect my wish. I wish him the best, really. It’s easier for him to move on.”

_“Hm. Interesting. And cliché… Well, I can promise you all this. Let’s make a deal!”_

“I don’t do deals with demons.”

_“It was easier for me to kill you right now, but I guess you don’t have a choice on the matter giving you situation… I’ll be straight forward. I need your help.”_

“Why the hell do you need my help for? Aren’t you the most powerful being?”

_“I’m half of that being. You’re the other half. Caleb is superior to us both. And I need you. You’re my rational half. After this is over, I’ll kill you. But I need you to fight with me.”_

“The world’s going to end anyway… And if Caleb is more powerful than us both, what’s the point? He’ll crush us!”

_“We have Linus on our side.”_

“Linus!? _He’s alive?_ Why did you spare him? Is he important for you beyond the battle!?” – I was amazed that Linus was alive. She would’ve killed him right now even if it was for him to help us. There must be some reason. But I was too tired to care.

_“By the way, you should put a leash on him. He is very disobedient…”_

She seemed happy. For once. This was weird. I laughed at her comment.

“He could be really persistent sometimes.”

_“It’s you grand finale! You can die fighting as you always wanted!”_

“Alright. I have just another demand.”

_“Since when you got so bossy? Name it.”_

“I know I said I don’t care for Lestat. But I don’t want him near us while this happens. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want him to die like that.”

_“Elizabeth… It’s Lestat. He would do anything to get in the middle of this. Must I remind you-…?”_

“Yes, I must not have any kind of emotion that will stray me from my path as a hunter of the dark forces. I just can’t believe I still remember this.”

_“Then, it’s almost time. I’ll leave you asleep for now. Gather your strength. It’s all going to burn.”_

 

**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

“Lestat! Armand has awoken” – Screamed Louis from the inside of the crypt that we’ve hidden.

I was kind of busy watching Liz. She was meditating. Maybe if I could get closer to the being, I might see inside her…

“You asshole! Look at what you’ve done!” – Armand swung at me at full force, knocking me down. He was punching me repeatedly.

“You doomed us all. You have no idea what you unleashed! How could you…! Hurt her like that...” – He was punching me with each word. And he was right. But I couldn’t possibly care for him right now. I had to move, quickly. I need to see if she was alright.

“How could you… You coward!”

Armand will be fine. This was just a scare. Everything is going to be fine. I’ve seen worse shit happen... Now I would really want him to get off of me. I hold him by his neck and throw him far away, hoping he would get unconscious. I move my way towards Liz, or in this case, her demon side. But first, I needed to feed. I had a wonderful opportunity taking the life of the girl I was feeding of earlier, the girl Liz saved. She was a spy sent by Caleb to study her weaknesses. In a way, her mission was successful. After I throw away the body, I went near the demon. She was really concentrated, but I was no fool on approaching her rudely. I could have been wiped out. None of us dared to say a word. I was preparing myself to say something but she was quicker.

_“You don’t need a second warning.”_

“How do you know what I’m going to do?”

_“I just know. And it’s stupid. You’ll get yourself killed.”_

“I know. Let me talk to her.”

_“No. She doesn’t want to talk. I just talked to her and she will never forgive you. That’s all you need to know. Now get out of my way.”_

“I don’t believe you. You are lying!”

_“Oh, but I’m not, Lestat. You know that I can’t lie. And cut the crap. I want you to take your little coven and get out of here as soon as you can. She made me promise that I’d say this to you. Her pity, loving soul just wants to make sure everyone is safe. And I’ve changed my mind.”_

I kissed her and held her chin in place, so she was looking at me. I couldn’t feel Liz. Or she was well hidden, or she was… I didn’t want to think about it.

“You’re not human. On what terms have you changed your mind?”

She was shaking. Her self-control was amazing. Just a little touch and I could slip through the cracks. I kissed her again. This time, she held onto to me for a brief second and I felt something. Her power was emanating through her.

 _“Get the fuck off of me, you asshole!”_ – She screamed and used her powers to send me flying off against the wall of the crypt. My back slammed the wall and I fell heavily on the ground. It took a few moments for me to recover from that blow. Linus was here. Her eyes flashed red and I sensed a change in the winds. It was time. And I realized she couldn’t face him alone.

 

**Liz’s P.O.V.**

Lestat. I felt you. I felt you trying to reach out for me. But I’m sorry. I wish things didn’t have to be this way…

My dark side was giving the orders. She was my conscience now and I was just a puppet. My mind was fueled by the pure act of primal instinct. Killing. Deprived of all my emotions, I joined her. We were one. I could only use my mind and my strength. I had no control of my body.

_“Linus get beside me. Are your weapons ready?_

“Yes.” – He replied, confident, as this was his true nature. Fighting like a warrior that he is.

_“Good.”_

“But who is in the front line?” – He asked. 

The demon's eyes went blank and I felt myself standing next to her, still in the same vessel. Still in my body. 

__**“We are one. We are undefeatable.”**_ – We said in perfect unison._

Linus widened his eyes. He tried to reach out for me in his mind but I ignored him on purpose. I had to stay focused. 

_“Did you get the brown box from Liz’s weaponry?”_ – She asked Linus. 

“Yes, what is inside it?” 

__“A necklace.”_ _

“I hope it’s a powerful one” – he replied, ignoring what she had just said. He was scared, I could feel it. Linus, this is my entire fault, you should’ve been resting by now, not fighting for your life. 

But... that necklace… Linus passed the necklace into her hand. It was a little vial full of blood. She opened and drank it. I smiled. We were not going to fail at all. 

_“LINUS!”_ – She screamed, her body went stiff and a warm light emanated from us both. Our eyes went blank again, searching. 

“He’s not very far away.” - Replied Linus. 

I and the demon worked as one. We eliminated our traces from this graveyard so nobody could follow us. 

_“Devant!”_ – She screamed, before teleporting us to and abandoned place. 

The place literally reeked like death. This was the last play I hoped to find him in. We got to an abandoned factory. I felt Linus tense behind me. The place was warded with powerful magick. The demon walked towards the door and waved her hand, blowing the door to dust. I could tell she wanted to get this over with. 

_“Caleeeeeeeb! Come out, come out wherever you are!”_

“Shouldn’t this place be full of security?” – asked Linus. 

_“Trois, Deux, Un… Here we go!”_ – She sang softly as Caleb’s security launched themselves at us. 

  
  


**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

I was ready to fight. Armand didn’t talk to me. Louis was pretty calm giving the current situation. 

“I’m leaving.” – I said. 

“The hell you’re not! That’s suicide Lestat! Think first! You’ll get yourself killed.” – Snapped Louis. I knew he was worried. Looks like I have some explanations to give. 

“That’s why I need your help! I caused all this because I knew that Caleb was hiding something. He was controlling Elizabeth. Everyone in her squadron got killed because of that piece of shit. Imagine, if you’re human, to lose all of your friends, all you your family, and you couldn’t do nothing about it? Her daughter was alive all these years that I had been apart from her. Her daughter was everything to her and to me! I had to do this! Activating her inner consciousness, or ‘letting the demon out’ was the only thing that could be done to solve this. Caleb is very powerful, and he must be stopped. You may think I unleashed a bigger beast, but you’re wrong. I know her weak spots. That demon is a part of Elizabeth. And I’m going to save her, because I love her.” 

“You don’t love her” – Said Armand. – “If you love her, you wouldn’t have done this in the first place! And you’re not the only one who cares for her.” 

I knew about his feelings for her. And my heart beats faster knowing that I’m her chosen one. 

“I’ll go on my own then!” 

Using the Flying Gift, I caught a hold of things pretty quickly. I was glad that I took with me her book of spells that I had stolen from her. There was a spell to make me invisible to every entity. But it was during a short period of time. This could have been of use some years ago… 

I arrived at the place. I could bypass all the wardings and easily making my way in. I saw Linus struggling with some securities. They were all using magick and they could heal themselves faster than vampires could. Also, they moved really quickly. Liz was using a proper blade to kill them. She just needed them to be still. While they were fighting them, I held some of the bastards still so Liz could stab them. She didn’t know I was there. She sensed a presence but couldn’t quite figure it out. Caleb finally appeared. 

“Linus! How I’m glad to see you here!” – He said an annoying cockiness in his voice that made me cringe. 

Liz was ready to jump at him. She didn’t like the small talk. 

“Just tell me why did you do this? Why kill them, kill my daughter, everyone that I loved… Why?” – She asked, tears threatening to fall. 

Caleb turned to her, and that’s when I saw that Liz and the demon were working together. Ahh, smart girl! But she seemed different… She wasn’t herself anymore. Something has changed. 

“Why, do you ask? Because you wouldn’t obey! Because you abandoned us! Everything was doing fine, until you decided to leave! I tried to ignore you, even when you were together with your partner and with your daughter. I need to fill the emptiness inside so, when one of our colleagues from the squadron died, I accidentally absorbed their power. He was a vampire, of course. And I, for a fraction of a second, thought that I could be near you again with all that power, that you would recognize me." 

“For fuck’s sake, you could’ve just talked to me!” 

“And I did. I visited you regularly. I knew that your partner was mistreating you, so I convinced him to join me. But then you found Lestat. And I saw that you really fell in love with him. You were willing to leave everything!” 

“I have a life too, you know…?” 

“But that partner of yours fucked everything up by killing your daughter! And I saw an opportunity. You were alone, most of the time and met Armand. But still you played more attention to him that me… But he had to comeback… that incorrigible piece of-…” 

I had enough of that. I sprung towards him, but didn’t realize that the spell had worn off and that he had seen me! A ray of light went through my body as I was thrown backwards, hitting the pavement and knocking me out, but not just before I felt my flesh deteriorate at a fast speed. I faint out with the pain. 

  
  
**Linus P.O.V.**

Lestat was here! How could he have been so reckless…? Liz screamed and went towards Caleb. He pinned her to a wall. 

“That’s childish… you don’t need to do this Caleb!” – I screamed. 

“Put your weapons down and give in your powers or I’ll end you too. Better play it safe or I’ll wipe this place clean!” 

“Linus, don’t! – Liz begged. 

If I returned my powers, I could never have them again. I have to save her. I don’t know how, but I have to do it. 

I gave him my powers, reluctantly, when I noticed something strange in him. He was full. Caleb could not manage to hold all that power inside him. If he absorbed more than mine, he could explode! 

“Caleb, you’re not being reasonable. You can still stop this!” 

“One more word from you and I’ll kill you. You’re lucky I’m being nice, now get out of here!” 

My first thought was to get Lestat out of here. I was lucky that Elizabeth had thought me some witchcraft that allowed me to heal Lestat’s wounds a little bit. He was suffering from severe tissue necrosis. I dragged his body to a corner and started the healing process. He was really going to die in minutes unless I didn’t do something. I was hearing a faint voice. It was the demon:  
_“Linus. I can’t control Liz any longer. Caleb is going for my powers, but I can’t hold her back any longer. She is really stronger than me. I may not survive. Her feelings are overlapping everything. My last wish was that I wanted to live in this world. Thank you for everything. And I know I shouldn’t exist. It’s better this way. Goodbye."_

“I’ll punish you. You will remain human for all I care, worthless, dependable, afraid, until you can’t see anything in your life besides me.” – Caleb had said. 

He was starting to drain her from her powers. Her body was shaking, blood pouring from every orifice in her body. I couldn’t let this happen. I couldn’t. As soon he started to drain her, an enormous light was emanating from her. It grew brighter and brighter until if filled the whole room. 

I woke up with Armand and Louis by my side. They helped me get up on my feet. Lestat was getting up too. My first thought was Elizabeth. Was she dead? Was she alive? 

_Was she in between?_

Here she was, standing in front on me. Blood all over her face and clothes. But it was not her anymore. Yes, it was her, but it wasn’t at the same time. It looked like… The demon had merged together with her. This was impossible. Lestat was going to run towards her, but I stopped him. 

“Listen. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I just need some time. But I’ll ask you one thing. Don’t try to look for me, don’t try to see me or contact me. I never want to see any of you again. I’ll move to another city, I’ll do something else. But please, don’t come after me. I need to solve some issues. I’ll look for you when I’m ready. I just need to rest, that’s all.” 

She was smiling at Lestat. 

“Wait! Don’t, please!” – said Lestat. I could see he wanted to weep. Armand was crying blood tears. 

She faced him, one last time. 

“Do you forgive me?” – He asked. 

“You don’t need to know the answer. Goodbye, Lestat. Maybe we’ll see each other, maybe we don’t. Louis, go to Marius. He will help you heal. He will help you all.” 

“Will you be fine?” – I asked – “She is inside you.” 

“I’m still a little bipolar, but I will.” 

Her serenity and her peacefulness made me lose my worries. I knew she will be fine. 

“Linus?” 

“Yes?” 

“She says thank you. You were the only being that believed in her. She is grateful for you." 

I couldn’t hold back anymore. I started crying. 

Will this be the last time I see her? I hope not. Everything is going to be fine. It always is. 


	20. After Ending: The Soul Always Survives The Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end... T.T  
> Thank you so much for reading this. Fore every view and kudos, I got my hopes up in writing every chapter.  
> I was going to write one more chapter with just Armand, but I gave up on the ideia...  
> Hope you enjoy this!.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE:  
> The paintings I mention below are from Sergei Marshennikov, a russian artist. The 1st one I mention it's the 20th picture and the second one it's the 17th. https://brightside.me/creativity-art/20-super-seductive-women-as-depicted-in-the-paintings-of-a-talented-russian-artist-264260/
> 
> I do NOT claim these paintings as my own, they belong to Sergei Marshennikov.

_**Liz’s P.O.V.** _

And everything was fine. The first thing I did after what happened was to go to Marius, because I knew I couldn’t survive on my own. The demon was no more. Everything was peaceful, calm, except my body. Marius took care of me.  
The first few days were horrible. I couldn’t eat, sleep, and I always vomited. I had to be tied up to the bed because I’d had visions and hurt myself. Screams, visions, cold sweats… When that was all over, I couldn’t get myself to eat a thing. With a lot of patience, Marius got me to drink small amounts of blood every day.  
You may wonder what happened to Caleb. I blew him up, or more likely, we both blew him away for good. I can’t even grasp around the stupidity of his excuse to his behavior. That’s why I ignored him. Too much stupidity.  
But then again, I was a wreck after what happened. I kept apologizing to Marius. He said that it was no problem and he treated me like a goddess. Years were passing by, and I wanted to do something else. I quit hunting. I put away all my weapons and asked Marius a small favor, one that he will, as much as I, enjoy it. He was happy to do that for me. It was something to get my mind into a meditative state. And he did that for centuries! I was so eager to learn with him.

 _ **Lestat’s P.O.V.**_  
Years were passing by and I held no regret, no guilt. I knew Elizabeth would be fine. She wanted to move on with her life. And so did I. I gathered up the coven and we went to one of my old houses. Linus stuck with us, after all that. He didn’t ask for protection or anything. He just didn’t have anywhere to go. He was human, a new and exciting thing for him. He was mortal and just vulnerable and I won’t let him out of my sight.  
All these years we get along fine. Louis, stayed the same, unchangeable, Linus would go for long walks at night, often preferred a small bar and some drinks at the end of the day. Armand was the only one who didn’t stuck around much. He liked to keep some distance.  
But today I was feeling a little uneasy. I wanted to weep. I shouldn’t feel alone, I had Louis by my side, but something was missing. My heart ached with Liz’s memories. I was craving her so badly, her scent, her blood, her smile… Everything. I wanted to see her, but that was impossible. Marius was a hard one to track down. I went out to feed, relentlessly, but no matter how much I drank, I still craved her blood. She left without a trace. No clues, no registers, no nothing. She just disappeared.  
Armand had left for a few days and he came back earlier than I expected. I could feel her scent everywhere. I think I’m going crazy.

 _ **Armand’s P.O.V.**_  
Who knew that I would find Marius today? I was walking in the empty streets, admiring the street lights and the loud people. Marius had found me. We talked and he wanted me to go to his place. He said he had a little surprise for me. I couldn’t possibly imagine what it was.  
We arrived at his place. It was adorned with simple, yet luxurious furniture, all gold and white and some little hints of black and red. The house was big, and it had a massive living room.  
We enter the living room and Marius couldn’t hide a smile.  
“There’s someone who will be happy to see you.”  
“Me? Who is it?”  
I couldn’t think of anyone, but when Marius led me to the living room, I understood. She sat on the windowsill, gazing at the moon. She was wearing black thigh-high stockings and a cute black dress. It may be my vision, but she looked amazing.  
“Liz, you have a guest.” – said Marius.  
“A guest? Who is it?”  
She turned around and a big smile formed on her lips.  
“Armand!”  
She went running towards me and gave me a tight hug. I was smiling like an idiot. It felt o unreal to have her in my arms again. Was I dreaming?  
“Elizabeth…” – I couldn’t form words… I just wanted to hold her and never let go. Seeing her here… I could stay with her… I could love her the way she deserved… Her eyes were shining brightly as we talked; it looked like she hasn’t seen anyone since that day.  
She didn’t tell me what she was doing, or where she was staying. I told her Linus was with Louis and Lestat, and she didn’t even flinch. Could it be that she has forgotten him already?  
“Armand, how I’ve missed you, our talks, our hunts…”  
“I’ve missed you too… You can’t imagine how hard it was for me being separated from you all these years. You are my only real friend, Elizabeth… I love you.”  
I hugged her again. The touch of her silk dress and her scent was driving me nuts. I wanted to kiss her, and I wanted her to love me. She needed me, I was sure.  
“Armand, it’s time to go.” – said Marius.  
I didn’t want to go yet. What I wanted was to kiss her. Paying no attention to Marius, I held her face in my arms, and was about to kiss her, when Marius shoved me to the side.  
“I said it’s time to go, Armand. I’ll escort you outside.” – Marius severe tone was really pissing me off.  
“I don’t want to leave yet!”  
I couldn’t leave now. What about Liz?  
“You can’t keep her here Marius! She is free!” – I screamed at him. He had no right to trap her here.  
“Armand, it’s time for you to leave. Goodbye.” – She said.  
“I will be back for you!”  
I was shoved out by Marius. He looked at me with an angry glint.  
“Marius, you can’t keep her here!”  
“I’m not keeping anyone captive, Armand. It’s her choice. But she doesn’t want anybody that close to her. I’m sorry. You have to go.”  
“But, let me just talk to—“  
“Armand. Go, now! I will not say it again. Don’t look for me or for her ever again.”  
Needless to say, I went back to the house later. And the house was empty. She wasn’t there.  
It was time to return home. In the way, I was remembering her scent… She looked so pure, so alluring... so... innocent… I was lucky to have seen her one last time. I was lucky to have touched her one last time.  
I got home and I was gazing at the moon. Louis was reading a book by candlelight. There was no sign of Lestat.

_**Lestat’s P.O.V** _

I can’t take this anymore. The cravings were getting worse with each second. I needed her so bad… I got to the common room and I see that Armand has arrived.  
Time was passing and I felt weak, hopeless.  
“Louis... I can’t take this anymore…”  
“Lestat, calm down and sit. You’re very agitated.”  
At least I had Louis. Louis, my love… Thank you for putting up with me like this.  
“I’m not agitated… I just...”  
But then I felt her scent again. And this time it was strong. It looks like she was just here, but that’s impossible. Where was it coming from? This was not a hallucination… I tuned up my senses and scanned the room. The scent was coming from Armand. I looked at him and he turned his look away. It can’t be. That idiot was with her? This can’t be. How could he?  
“You son of a bitch!” – I grabbed Armand by his neck and raised him up, his feet inches from the ground.  
“How come you have the right to see her and I don’t!? What gave you that right?” – I roared in anger at him. He reeked with her scent. Did he do anything to her? I couldn’t stand the thought that he had touched her that he had seen her first and I didn’t! She was mine!  
“Lestat, calm down, please!” – Louis was trying to talk me out of punching the shit out of Armand.  
I was going for his neck, to know what had happened with her, but Louis grabbed me just in time.  
“Lestat, don’t. The cravings will only get worse.”  
“You’re right Louis.”  
And I didn’t need to bite him to know what happened. His mind as open and he was remembering he got kicked out by Marius. And that’s all I could see from his memories.  
I needed to get out of there. But then my intuition spoke. What if, we went to an art gallery? That would be a good place to clear my head. Yes, that was a good idea. I said sorry to Armand and in the next day I was in London, for an art show.

A lot of people, food and amazing artwork, all essential parts for a good night, little pieces of the Savage Garden. We started to see the painting one by one. They were a lot of good artists, and a lot of marvelous paintings. I was smiling in no time! But there’s one painting that caught my attention. It was a woman lying down in a little couch, sleeping. Her expression was so serene. The sun was shining lightly on her skin and her clothes; she was wearing a yellowy dress with lace details. The scene looked so peaceful; it provoked an immediate feeling in the eyes of the viewer. The details were absolutely executed with the finest precision. I was baffled by this painting. This artist must be a virtuoso. I needed to meet the person who had such a pure ability to capture and transfer feelings like that. Looking at the woman in the painting, it reminded me a lot of Elizabeth.  
I looked at the name of the artist. Valerie Von Campbell. An alias. Interesting. She doesn’t want to be known. She had more paintings exposed. They were part of a series. I had to find her.  
“It’s a beautiful painting.” – said Louis  
“It looks like the artist has seen through our eyes and captured that vision perfectly.” – said Linus.  
“I’m going to find her! I’ll be right back!”  
“Lestat…” – Louis sighed. He knew it was no use. When I had made up my mind, no one could talk me out of it.

I tracked her house very quickly. The night was still warm. I got to her studio. It was as I had imagined. She had good taste a big window was open for the room to receive the warm night breeze, everywhere were scattered paints and paintbrushes, and some finished canvases. I went to the center of her studio to her more recent work. This time it was a blond woman. She was lying down, a braid down her chest, a thin white delicate lace blouse unbuttoned, exposing her bare chest… How beautiful. This painting was unfinished, yes. It looked to me that it was missing a little bit of warm tones. I couldn’t help myself. I grabbed the palette and mixed up a little light, reddish brown. Yes, that was the perfect color. And what was the artist trying to achieve with these paintings? Was it the reflection of her soul? I wanted to believe in that. I wanted to meet her.  
I held the brush in my hand, and as I was starting to paint, I laughed and shook my head. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.  
“Hello, stranger.”  
That voice… It was her!  
I turned around and I saw her. She looked beautiful! She had a luminous glow in her expression, her eyes… I could get lost in those brows eyes… She walked softly, her hair was loose and a little messy, and she wore just a flannel oversized blouse that reached to her knees. She had nothing under that.  
She looked at the palette that I was holding.  
“Why the red?” – She asked, positioning herself at my side, looking at the painting.  
“Red always gives more visual feeling, a little bit of red on her cheeks, and a little bit more on her chest. She will look more alive.”  
She smiled. I was preparing to paint those little details, when she puts her hand on my arm.  
“Why not a little colder red? The same coolness that is on the fabric beneath her?”  
“It won’t do.” – I replied. – “It’s too cold. She needs to live, she needs someone to see her, and the truth is, she can’t be cold. It’s not in her nature. There’s the beauty.”  
“You’re right”  
She removed her hand from my arm, and I felt a little tingle in that spot. I was painting the detail, and I felt the urge to talk to her.  
“I should’ve known.”  
“Yes, I am the painter behind this. I felt the need to do it. I asked Marius to teach me. It has been a long time. I’ve always loved to paint too, you know that.”  
I turned around to face her, putting down the materials. She sat on the table near the painting.  
“A virtuoso.”  
“Don’t exaggerate. It’s just a painting. Just a vision.”  
“It’s worth it anyways.”  
I got closer to her. Her warmth was radiating from her body and she was deliciously inviting. My finger traced light patterns in her exposed thigh. I felt her breath hitch. I couldn’t take it anymore. I kissed her. First, she offered me resistance, but I felt her body was giving up to me. I traced her upper lip with my tongue which granted me access to her mouth. My hand slipped up from her thigh to her hip and I pulled her more to me. I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But then I remembered her scent in Armand’s shirt. I kissed her neck and her hand was tangled in my hair, she was mine, all mine. I didn’t notice that I was verbalizing my thoughts between each kiss.  
“Yes, I’m yours, just yours…” – she said, breathless.  
Her scent was intoxicating me. I could smell her need between her legs that was growing at each touch of my hands.  
“Lestat… Don’t… Not now…”  
I couldn’t stop. I knew she wanted me too, she was resisting.  
“Lestat, stop.”  
“Why? I can’t control myself when I’m with you, chérie…” – I said breathlessly.  
“I want you so bad, you know that, but I need to do something first. If I can wait, so can you.”  
“You should know that I always get what I want…” – I gave her a smirk.  
“But not this time. It’s the second part of the exhibition, and I need to be there with my paintings. You wait for me there. I will go to you, my love. Just wait.”  
She gave me a kiss.  
“You’ve got to go now. I’ll see you later, I promise”  
“Will you run away this time?”  
“Lestat, I promise. Now go, it’s almost time!”  
She promised to meet me after the exhibition. But I couldn’t see her anywhere. Where was she?

 _ **Liz’s P.O.V**_  
Oh wow… Lestat just went through that door. The wetness between my legs was almost unbearable. I lied down on the table.  
“Hm… Interesting...” – said Marius.  
“What?”  
“The way that your body reacts when you’re with him. Your power felt like it was coming out.”  
“I know. Now I’m super horny and have the exhibition right around the corner…”  
“What if…” – he approached me, our lips barely touching. – “You can… find a little release?”  
The wetness was growing again, my nipples were hard and he cupped his hand in my cheek.  
I was almost kissing him when he burst out laughing and kissed my forehead.  
“C’mon hurry up, I’ll take the canvases.”  
Such a tease….

 _ **Lestat’s P.O.V**_  
I still couldn’t see her. I saw Marius. The exhibition was over. She wouldn’t lie to me, I know she wouldn’t.  
“Lestat!”  
She was running towards me.  
“I’m sorry. I got stuck on an interview, and…”  
I held her in my arms and kissed her passionately.  
“I don’t want to let you go, never again Elizabeth… Please stay with me. Please…” – Tears were falling from my eyes as she bit me on my neck, having a little drink.  
“Don’t cry, my prince. I love you.” – She was crying too.  
“Lestat?” – I heard Louis’s voice. Linus was here too.  
“Louis? Linus? Wow it’s so nice to see you!” – She hugged them both. Linus was surprised and hugged her tighter.  
“She is coming home with us.” – I said.  
“Is this true?” – asked Linus.  
“Yes, I missed you guys. But I will go under one condition.”  
“What is it?” – Asked Armand, who just got here.  
“That we will be happy.”  
“Always.” – I said.  
Never was I to let her go again. Not even if I had to sacrifice myself, my life, or for how much crap I had to make for things to get better. She never told me if she forgave me or not. She probably didn’t forgive me. But I can live with that.


	21. Armand's Thoughts - Sorrow, Hate and Love {Extra Chapter}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I've been a little MIA, but I'm still alive :P  
> I wrote this extra chapter because I didn't liked how Armand was feeling in the last one and because a friend of mine was poking me A LOT to write this one. I'll be honest with you: I don't know what the hell I was going through when I wrote this. This is supposed to be all about Armand, but I managed to fit some Lestat smut in there.. (Don't ask...) And about Linus... Well... What you don't know about him, is enough to write a few books.
> 
> This will be the end of this fanfic. *cries bloody tears* But of course I will write more fanfics for the VC fandom and other fandoms. (Just let me finish reading the books :D)
> 
> This has almost 1000 views. And I'm shocked and so happy to have people reading the ramblings that I write. Every time I see that someone read this, I get motivated to write more. So thanks guys for reading. Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> See you soon!! =^.^=

Life was easy, life was bright. A little breezy… and a lot of might. 

Oh, who am I kidding? Being a little introverted, as I naturally am, I had to stay away from them a little while. Louis and Lestat were not the problem. What grinded my gears was that Armand was acting really weird since my last exhibition. He seemed isolated… withdrawal from the world… And Linus… Ugh… All he did was drinking heavily and when he could even stand up by himself, we went to sleep in my studio. Something is bothering him but he refuses to talk about it. I guess being human affected him in darkest ways…

Today, I took the day off to finish some paintings. Linus was drunk; heavily sleeping in a little chair I have a few feet away from my workspace. Lestat was hyperactive. We both know when he sets his mind on something, he just won’t give up. I wasn’t paying a lot of attention and the next thing I know, he was getting into a fight with Louis. I tried to reason with him and we both said hurtful things to each other.

_“You think I’m a liar? I’m going to prove you I’m right! Why are you so against this? Maybe you’re jealous of her? I know you are.”_

_“You want to get yourself in trouble!? Go ahead. I don’t fucking care. I’ve had it with this shit! I should’ve stayed with the violinist!...”_

I can’t even remember what we were fighting about… I remembered that it was dangerous for him to proceed with his will and I was too sensitive and said a few things that hurt him. But he was being reckless and irresponsible for answering a call from someone I know and hate. Yes it was a she, and I don’t know what she wants. All I know is that whenever she’s around, there are always problems and bad omens.

Was I jealous? No. I haven’t seen the bitch for like a century. I couldn’t care less. But I was tired of picking fights with Lestat, and those words slipped out of my mouth. Sometimes I really wished I’d stayed with the violinist. Marius had warned me that this would happen sooner or later, all these fights, misunderstandings, hurtful words spilling from right and left…

_“Oh really? Why don’t you go running to his arms then? Use your powers chérie, go live your happily ever after with someone who doesn’t pisses you off for just breathing.”_

Over and over I played his words on my mind. Is it true that he hates me so? To be honest, I lost my faith. I lost it all. I was better alone anyways. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, warm and bitter. I bit my lip, my chest was heavy, and I tried so hard to hold it. Suddenly, I felt someone approaching me from the side, and with preternatural reflexes, I used my powers to slam the intruder across the studio. He gave a loud, painful moan.

“What the…”

“Armand!? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?”

I was in a far away studio that only Linus and I knew about its location.

“I…”

“Jesus, I’m so sorry. What the hell, you shouldn’t sneak on me like that!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. And you don’t look fine.”

“I’m fine.” – I answer, dryly.

“Have you been crying?”

“Mind your own business.”

“Elizabeth.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You know you can’t lie to me.”

“Armand, please.”

I was on the edge of crying. He stood in front of me and pulled me to him, giving me a tight hug. He felt so inviting and comfortable. I could tell he had fed because of his body temperature and his color. I was sobbing desperately into his shirt.

“A-Armand… I don’t know what to do. I’m not as strong as you think… I feel helpless, small...” – I was shaking my head. – “I don’t want you to see me like this, please.”

He held my face between his warm and wonderfully soft as silk hands, fixing my look on his soft brown eyes. His gaze held mine for a few moments. I didn’t want to think. My brain was filled with static. He was slowly closing up the space between us. I, more that anyone understood how he felt. He kissed me, his tongue asking permission which I successfully granted without a fight. My arms went around his neck as one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other held me close to him. His kiss was passionate at first, tender, that deepened into a more possessive tone. He was taking his time with me, his grip tightening as I moaned into the kiss. My whole body tingled with his touch. I couldn’t get enough… But this was wrong… so wrong… What was I doing…? Can’t resist…

Suddenly, my body froze. I felt the presence of two others in the room. Oh no... I couldn’t open my eyes. That same awful feeling came over me again with waves of guilt and regret. I moved my head to the side, away from those presences. Armand was still holding a grip on me. I felt nauseous, tears falling faster. Lestat and Marius were standing still. I didn’t look at them but I could see their energies. 

How could I do this…? I couldn’t bare look at Lestat for what I’ve done. Still with my face turned, I sensed he was ready to jump on top of Armand at any second. Marius put his arm in front of Lestat to calm him down. I was feeling dizzy, my vision blurring, every sensation getting worse with Armand’s tight grip on me.

“Please…” – I said in a whisper, barely heard. – “Let me go, please…”

I almost couldn’t form words. I just wanted him to let me go so I could run away from there. It was no place for me anymore. As Lestat heard my voice, he calmed his demeanor a little bit, looking at me in a… almost compassionate fashion?

As soon as Armand loosened his grip on me, I ran to the closest window. I was about to successfully escape, tears running faster and faster, when I heard Lestat pushing Armand away and running towards me. He held my arm and yelled:

“Don’t! Please don’t.”

I still couldn’t bear looking at him.

“Let me go, please.”

“I won’t lose you, Elizabeth!”

“You already did. I’ve made a mistake and it’s better for me to stay away.”

“Where are you going..?” – It hurts me seeing him like this, his voice broken, blood tears dripping down his face as I turned my face to look at him.

“Far away. Don’t look for me. I’ll be gone. Forever.”

**Lestat’s P.O.V**

These last words she said to me. I still couldn’t grasp them. No! No! I can’t believe this…! It’s his entire fault, isn’t it? That useless excuse for a vampire, coward and lying sack of shit... I’ll crush him now!

“Lestat!” – Marius screamed at me with an utterly disapproving look. Of course he didn’t want me to kill his beloved fledgling. What was it? Envy? Greed? Lust? I was about to choke Armand when I heard Linus’s voice.

“You… Shame on you, Lestat. All these years and you haven’t learned shit!” – Linus was struggling to get up, he reeked of alcohol and dirt, pointing his judgmental finger at me, oh so full of himself, the wise man, the prestigious knight!

I was pissed off beyond reason.

“I don’t even know where she went! Do you know? She concealed herself from me! And now she’s gone. Forever, Linus!” – I couldn’t bare the sound of my own voice. I wanted to weep. Lord God how I wanted to weep. This can’t be happening.

“It doesn’t take a genius to find that out. Yes, I know. But the real question here is, should I tell you? She should’ve stayed with him alright. All this drama would be avoided and Liz would be happy, her dark side wouldn’t have risen and I would probably be dead...” – Linus sighed, and made himself comfortable in the chair again.  
I needed to get out of here. Where could she possibly go? Armand started talking, giving a mischievous laugh. If only Marius wasn’t here…

“She never forgave you. She cheated because she wanted, and you know that. Was I too direct?” – He gave a wide grin.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Amadeo! Have you no respect?” – Marius screamed. He was trying to control himself.

“How the fuck you guys solve your dramatic problems outside so some of us can get some fucking sleep?” – Linus groaned. I gave a little smile. – “Lestat, go listen to some music or some shit will ya?”

He was still drunk. That still showed even if he tried to bring a little humor. Music? What the hell was he talking about? Then something clicked. Music, of course! I tracked down the violinist, hoping that he still remembered our agreement.

**Armand’s PO.V.**

I almost feel bad for Lestat. Almost. But I really didn’t care. Something else caught my attention.

“Are you leaving?” – Asked Marius.

“I’m staying here. Painting.”

“Just don’t mess anything up” – In seconds he was gone. He knew how stubborn I could be.

Linus was of course, awake, and raised an eyebrow at me. His past experience as a vampire was still useful for him to see that something wasn’t entirely right. Everyone had left. We were the only ones in the room.

I didn’t say a word. I just stared at him. He realized what my intentions were, and sat up, his body relaxed, his eyes still closed.

“Don’t you dare. She’ll kill you without thinking twice. And thanks for the offer. I don’t need the Dark Gift.”

“That’s not what it sounded. You’re miserable, lonely. You can’t cope with being stuck in a human body any longer. You long for that release.”

“Armand, we both know that’s not going to happen. Can you really doom me this way?”

“Then tell me. Tell me what happened. Why are you what you are? Why do you take this position? I want to know.”

“Everybody wants to know. And why should I tell you? You mean nothing. Everybody means nothing. I should be dead by now. I don’t deserve it. I’m only here because of Liz.”

“You don’t need to take care of her. It’s over.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. She has yet some issues so solve.”

“But you’re miserable like this! How can you say that, being that close to the edge? You’re human!”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice yet… She just needs to know that she’s not out of place.”

“Linus, she can figure it out by herself!”

“You don’t know her like I do, Armand! You… you don’t… you…” – Linus was crying. I sat on one of the arms of his chair and put my hand on his face. Besides the blood, I could smell the sorrow emanating from within him.

“Just tell me the truth. You’re not going to lose her. I promise”

He didn’t answer. And I couldn’t read his mind. He was well trained.

**Lestat’s P.O.V.**

I stood at the violinist’s door. With my powers, I scanned the house. He wasn’t there but I felt Liz. She was playing furiously. I have never heard anyone play like that, except… Nicholas. How screwed up can you be to play like that? I entered slowly through the window, so she can see me and I don’t scare her away. 

She was frantic, stressed; the mix of emotions overwhelmed her. I leaned against the window, watching her. By now she had noticed me, her arms shaking; she couldn’t even play the right notes. Suddenly she puts the violin down and breaks down crying.

“I- I can´t… I just can´t… I…”

I held her in my arms. Between all these feelings, deep down she knew.

“Chérie, look at me, please.”

She was sobbing uncontrollably. But why?

“He’s… not here, he was not… home, so I… I tried to…”

I cut her off with a kiss. Her body was gradually relaxing to my touch.

“But why, Lestat? I don’t deserve you. I cheated on you. And don’t you dare say it was just a kiss, because it wasn’t. I truly wanted Armand.”

“No you didn’t. You felt sorry for him, and he caught you vulnerable. He forces people to love him and he was just waiting for the right time. If it wasn’t for Marius, I would’ve killed him.”

“What?”

“I won’t give up on you Elizabeth. We both did awful things to each other and we both want so desperately to help someone that we don’t realize that we were hurting others. I know you will never forgive me, but I know I don’t need to try. I’m certain about where I want to be.”

“I’m sorry, it was my fault.”

“It was our fault. And we’re even now, just forget it.”

I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her head back, placing light kisses on her jaw, going slowly down to her neck as she moaned and arched her back at me, finding that sweet spot and sucking hard at it.

“Oh, Lestat... Mhhhm... Right there...” – she said breathlessly, clawing at my shoulders.

I continued my irresistible administrations as I felt her closer and closer to the edge. She came, screaming my name like it was the only thing she lived for. I was surprised that she came, when I didn’t even touch her that long. While she was coming down from her high, I kissed her passionately.

“Oh… wow…”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Sex?”

“Yeah”

“May I satisfy you?”

“Mhhhm, yeah? But how are you going to do that?”

“Kinks”

“Lestat, you don’t even know my-“

I gripped her tighter and whispered in her ear: “You’ll do as you’re told, or I’ll spank you. Hard”

The last thing I remembered was her eyes flashing red before she jumped at me like a cat. We both fell on the floor, she positioned herself on top of me, her hands were placed each one on each side of my head. She closed her eyes, momentarily and licked her lips.

“You won’t get away with this…”

“Try me.”

I captured her soft lips and went a little rough with her, turning us around so she stayed beneath me. I used my weight to pin her down while holding her hands above her head, still kissing her. I could see she was trying to get free from my grip. Somehow, I got a little distracted, which allow her to move on top of me. With each hand on the floor, next to my face, on each side, she trapped me, using her weight to pin me down. Her animalistic side was definitely showing through.  
She licked her lips, lustily, grinding against me.

“Lestat… How do you know my kinks?” – She said in between kisses. – “I didn’t…”

I shut her up by kissing her roughly, and turning us, so I stayed on top of her again. The hunger and love I felt for her was unbearable. I wanted her.

Her hands pulled my hair softly as I teased her by fondling her soft breasts through her shirt. How I loved that she reacted to my slightest touch.

“Lestat, Please…”

Needless to say, I had a surprise for her. In frenzy, I ripped up her shirt, exposing her perfect breasts. She went to bite me, but I held her down, raised her arms up, and tied her to the nearest solid thing that I could reach with a rope that was lying nearby. She tried to break free from the ropes, with no avail.

“You’re playing with fire, my prince” – She said, biting her bottom lip.

“And I love every burn” – I gave a big smile.

I bit her again, drawing a little blood as she arched her back at me, struggling against the ropes.

“Ah, Lestat…”

I could feel the need in her, she wanted to feel more of me, and she wanted my warmth. She was also craving for blood.

With her blood still on my mouth, I kissed her. Oh, how hungry she was! But I want to make her beg.

I drew back very quickly. She was licking her lips hungrily.

“No… Come back…”

The cold air from the room was brushing her skin, making her nipples hard. She was so sexually frustrated. Shooting me a glare, she raised her leg to kick me, but I caught it in time before she could make any unwanted damage.

“You bastard! Let me go!”

“Stay still, chérie” – I said as I was spreading her legs. – “Let me take care of you.”

She turned her face away from me. I knew she wouldn’t give in so easily. She wasn’t the slightest embarrassed but she never had anyone who would address her deepest darkest desires.

I started working my way on her. With my hands on her hips, I pinned her down, kissing the spot between her breasts and going downwards to her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to grind her hips. I reached to her wanting heat and I blew a little. Oh, so needy!

“Mhhhm…” – She moaned.

Then, I licked a strip upwards. She was so wet… She opened her eyes and looked at me. I was kissing the inside of her thighs.

“My love, please…”

She knew what I wanted. I was going to push her to the limit.

I stopped.

“Wrong.”

I dipped the tip of my finger in her heat. She was trying to make me insert my whole finger, by grinding her hips.

“Fuck, Lestat!”

“Excuse me?”

She bit her lip and looked away. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red. Admit it she will.

“Please… Fuck me.”

“Good girl.”

I ate her out hungrily.

“Ahhh. Fuck” – She was going frantic, tugging violently at the ropes.

She was so close to come, but before she fell off of that edge, I stopped.

“You… you… son of a bitch! Let me come, please!”

“That tongue of yours, chérie, doesn’t supposed to speak such obscene language…”

I started to unbutton my pants, taking them off completely, including the undergarments. I was rock hard and already leaking. I gave it a few strokes for her viewing pleasure. Instinctively, she closed her legs to get some friction. I slapped hard one of her thighs. She winced in pain.

“You shouldn’t have done that… You’ll get release when I say so. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what babe?”

“Yes sir.”

I started stroking myself, positioning my body on top of hers, and giving little moans. She makes me like this, this withering puddle of moans and pleasure.  
“I want to touch it. I want to feel it… I want you to fill me up with your big cock and make me cry out again and again.”

“Such a good girl, Elizabeth! But sadly, I can’t wait any longer.”

As soon as I finished proffering these words, I plunged deep inside of her, not giving time for her to adjust. I kept pounding in her again and again, leaving big bruises on all of her neck and hips.

I fed on her again, her back arching with another wave of pleasure coursing through her. But I didn’t stop.

She was overly sensitive by now and I remembered the ropes. As soon as I untie her, she clawed at my back.

“Fuck, oh God, harder…”

With her vampiric strength, she turned us around and straddled me. She started to grind slowly, seductively, raising her arms up, her hands tangled in her hair… My hands were on her hips, helping her move. I raised my hands and cupped her breasts, making her throw her head back.

“Ah… touch me, Lestat. I’m yours.”

I couldn’t hold it anymore. She kissed me and I turned us around, without going out of her. Her legs were wrapped around my torso as I pounded hard into her.  
“Ah… I’m close…”

“Come for me chérie.”

She buried her head in my neck as she screamed my name, again and again. I came quickly after.

I kissed her as I rolled to her side. She snuggled me, with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

“I love you”

I lightly scratched her head until she fell asleep.

 

I was awake the whole time while Elizabeth was asleep. We forgot that we were in the violinist’s house. We crashed almost the whole room, but I certainly didn’t care, nor did I regret my actions.

And, I felt him approaching…

“What the hell happened here!?”

I gave my best smirk.

“Sorry about that. It was in the heat of the moment.”

“Hng…?” – I felt Liz move beside me.

He turned around the couch and I remembered that we were still naked.

“My love…” – Lazily, she kissed me, her hand cupped my cheek.

“Elizabeth!?” – The violinist asked, shocked. His eyes widened, seeing her naked figure.

“Turn away, you pervert.” – I snapped. I didn’t want anyone to look at her like that. She was mine.

“Sorry for coming her unannounced and for wrecking your house…” – She said with a little smile, hugging me tighter.

“That’s fine, don’t worry. But why did you come here in the first place?” – He asked, intrigued.

“I was going to see you… But meanwhile, Lestat happened…” – She was getting up to look for her clothes.

“I can see that. And see everything…” – He said, gesturing to her.

“Well, stop being a puritan ass and serve us some drinks. After all we are your guests…” – I turned and grabbed her breast, lightly squeezing it. That was a bold move. All I could see were stars from the hard slap across the face that she gave me.

“Don’t you have any manners? Move over, I need my clothes!” – She said with a smirk.

Let’s just say that that slap was a metaphor for something else later.

**Liz’s P.O.V**

After the good time we spent in the violinist’s house, we returned to my studio. As soon as I approached the door, I didn’t felt any human presence. That was weird. I was sure Linus was asleep. I pay a little more attention and I felt something was off. I felt Linus’s presence, but at the same time, I didn’t felt it. What the hell is going on?

Lestat entered first and stopped on his tracks. I was just behind him, when I saw the unthinkable. Armand and Linus. Linus was turned.

“What the hell is going on?” – I asked in awe.

Lestat was being cautious. I just couldn’t believe it. Linus was a vampire again. He swore to me that he wanted to be human for so long… What the hell… I was reaching for Linus but Armand stepped in between us. Lestat automatically moved to my side.

“His decision. Don’t interfere.”

“Get the fuck out of my face, Armand! I just…” – I couldn’t handle it. I stormed off.

“Liz, wait!” – Begged Linus.

Linus came to me, asking for just a few minutes of my time to explain it all. He would then leave me alone. Ah, such a gentleman.

“Liz…”

“Was Armand’s offer inviting enough? Did you enjoy the fall?”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Damnit, then how should I be? You aid to me that you would never be a vampire again. That being human is the most honest way to live. That you’ll never go back.”

“I lied. I miss the power; I miss my life the way it was.”

“You miss being an asshole.”

“And you love it.”

“No. I don’t agree with this.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I just had a knife through my chest! I don’t want this fate to anyone.”

“So let it be. I’m leaving with Armand.”

“Do you love him?”

“That’s not the question that you wanted to ask. Be honest with me.”

“Will he hurt you?”

“Probably… Will you hurt him if he leaves me?”

“I hate him so much that I love him. It’s distasteful.”

I left and went to go see Armand.

“Armand?” – I yelled. He was just here…

“He left.” – Said Lestat.

“He… He can’t leave. Wait…” – My thoughts were racing fast… Linus…

“NO! LINUS!” – I yelled and went back to where I and Linus were talking. He wasn’t there. He can’t leave… No… Please..

I looked at Lestat, trying not to cry. He hugged me and I turned my face away, letting the tears flow.

“He will be fine, Elizabeth. We will be fine…”

I held on to Lestat. Will I ever see him again?


End file.
